


Pro Gamers

by Lidashen



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lidashen/pseuds/Lidashen
Summary: The life of Im Jaebum, a genius pro gamer and his maid. Including other Got7's members as pro gamers and other readers.





	1. BlackTiger Taming Somnia

**Author's Note:**

> A story for a Secret Santa event. The smut is in chapter 3. 
> 
> Jaebum and Got7's image in here were taken from the Home Run Boyfriend version video and the Hard Carry MV.
> 
> The game system is mimicking Final Fantasy hahaha.

**  
Pro Gamers: BlackTiger Taming Somnia**

 

**___GameBetas_Logins: BlackTiger_ **   
  


_3000 years ago Terraverte was a big beautiful world. It was made up of 7 big country, and 100 smaller kingdoms. But then, a war broke out between all the lands in Terraverte. The most powerful country of all, Draconia, the land of dragons grew too powerful that many other Kingdoms came together and took it down. In one night, Draconia was wiped out, its ruler, Prince Lan, the dragon’s herder was killed in battle. The death of Prince Lan angered Princess Aria, believed to be the descendent of the Goddess of Dreams, Somnia, thus Terraverte was put into a deep sleep. Only a small country named Temporum was left to prolong its life._

 

**_Name:_** _BlackTiger_

**_Age:_** _24_

**_Status:_** _Halfway There…_

**_Occupation:_** _Boss_

**_Position:_** _Boss_

**_Clan:_** _Sanguinarii_

 

| 

**_Level:_**

**_HP Level:_**

**_MP Level:_**

**_Strength:_**

**_Defense_** _:_

**_Magic:_** _150_

 

| 

**_M. Defense:_** _70_

**_Agility:_** _250_

**_Accuracy:_** _250_

**_Evasion:_** _70_

**_Luck:_** _100_

**_Exp:_** _——_

**_AP:_** _——_

**_Gil:_** _99,999+_

 

| 

**_Weapons:_** _Black Diamond Gun, Black Diamond Long Swords_

**_Armors:_** _Black Diamond Suites_

**_Special Abilities:_** _——_

**_Summons:_** _——_

**_Your Wishful Journey:_** _Becoming Veritas_

**_Team:_** _Optima G7_

   
  
---|---|---|---  
  
 

 

Kim Bom was grocery shopping for dinner but on her way home she was greeted with the image of her younger brother skipping school to hang out with some hooligans, joking and laughing, throwing out gang signs while smoking. Bom couldn’t believe her eyes, her heart raced in anger and she dropped her grocery.

“KIM YUGYEOM!”

From across the street, Yugyeom looked up to see his eldest sister scowling while rolling up her sleeves. While she waited for the lights for pedestrian walking, he bolted. The pedestrian walking’s lights turned on a second later and Bom sprinted after while screaming out his name. All along the busy street through the many people shopping, she was determine to bring that kid home and give him a lesson on disappointing the family.

 

“Bomie?” Jaebum stopped his bike immediately after he saw his housemaid zipping by. Im Jaebum is 24 years old, owner of Forest Patterns, a company that developed computer games and applications for mobiles. He canceled a meeting so he could come home and eat lunch with her.

 

___BlackTiger has entered the Dunkleroot Forest._

___Congratulation, you have found an ancient scroll, do you want to open it?_

 

> _Legend has it that in the land of Terraverte, there lived a Goddess named Somnia, the Goddess of Dreams. If anyone can capture her, that person will be able to summon her as an aide. As an aide, Somnia has the power to alter dreams and cast hallucination spells on enemies. If one has the combo of Somnia and Veritas, the God of Reality, that person has the power to turn every dream into reality. However, because Somnia is the Goddess of Dreams, she is hard to capture because she resides only in dreams, while Veritas is believed to be forever in a deep sleep. Legend also has it that Somnia put Veritas into a deep sleep, so if one has Somnia, that person could be a vessel for Veritas._

 

 

___Congratulation, you have unlock the route to the secret island **Terraverte.** _

___Terraverte Island is a very dangerous island. We do not recommend you to go there. Would you still want to go?_

___To go to the Terraverte Island, you have to find these items: 1000 green crystal butterflies, a teleportation scroll, a crystal grid._   
  


Kim Yugyeom was the youngest son in a family of nine. In his family there were his parents, a very loving couple. His six older sisters: Bom, Yeoreum, Gaeul, Gyeoul, Haru, and Haneul, in that order.  They were the most beautiful in the world, they were goddesses of the family, and then there was him. He considered himself the young Prince! He was tall and talented and very cheeky. His older sisters love him very much.

This was a very loving family even though the kids were not blood related. They were abandoned when they were babies, and the loving couple chanced upon them and adopted them into their own home. They were a young couple who didn’t even have enough money for school and the mother didn’t even passed middle school. Yet, they managed to raise seven kids, put them all in school. The six older sisters have graduated high school and have entered the work force or university, while Yugyeom was in his last year in high school.

Thanks to his older sisters’s funding, he was able to attend a high school in Seoul, out of the countryside like he always wanted. The parents trusted their kids to be left living independently; occasionally they would call and ask how things were. And they, as kids didn’t want to worry their parents, so they lied.

 

“I’m good.”

“I found a job.”

“I’m living fine.”

“I have a new boyfriend!”

“I didn’t get fired.”

“My job is paying good.”

“Appa! Eomma! I missed you!!” Wailed the household’s Prince.  
  


Kim Bom, the eldest sister wanted to be an Architect, but had to leave school in order to earn money to help out their parents by funding Yugyeom’s school tuition and livings. She is a live in maid to Im Jaebum.

Kim Yeoreum was a cake decorator for this one cake shop. The cake shop has a regular handsome customer who often comes to get the same piece of cake. She kind of likes him but couldn’t manage the courage to ask.

Kim Gaeul was a sales woman at a cosmetic store, still single.

Kim Gyeoul was an aspiring model and actress, but was dating a supposed some Young Master from a Hong Kong’s wealthy family.

Kim Haru had started her first year in university with her childhood best friend, Choi Youngjae, who vowed to always be there to protect her.  
  


**___GameBetas_Logins: ArsVita_ **   
  


Kim Haneul on the other hand was studying abroad in Thailand.

Kim Yugyeom was then allowed to live in Seoul with his older sisters as his vouchers. They trusted him to behave himself. He did well in the first two years. Starting from the third year his grade slowly started to drop and his gaming started to rise. He tried his best to keep it a secret from his family and reassure them that he would have it rise again.

And that didn’t end so well as he was being chased by not just his eldest sister but his 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th sister and Choi Youngjae, they were all after him as they work around the area and have seen it with their eyes before he bolted.

“KIM YUGYEOM! STOP!”

They shouted after him. Youngjae has to stop halfway since he couldn’t handle the stress of running.

“Choi Youngjae!” Haru shouted for him, but he waved his hand and told her to go first as he gasped for air, “Tsk, I told you to play sports more often! Useless!”

“Haru-ya!” He shouted after.

“What?” She turned back.

He breathed out, “Sorry.”

“Aish!” Haru brushed it of and resumed chasing after Yugyeom.

Bom was the only one that was still chasing after him to the Han River Park. The rest had to take stops to breathe. Jaebum couldn’t let her be so he biked after.

“YUGYEOM! KIM YUGYEOM STOP!”

“NOOO!”

Bom bit her lip and increased her speed while Yugyeom shouted out for her to stop following him.

“Kim Yugyeom! You better stop or I’ll cut off your allowances!” She threatened, “I’m going to tell Eomma and Appa about this!”

“NO!” He screamed at the top of his lung.

Jaebum who was biking after couldn’t stand seeing Bom chasing after a boy, exerting her energy this way so he took a short cut and sprinted out in front of Yugyeom, cutting off his road. Yugyeom fell back in shock.

“BlackTiger!” Yugyeom whispered aloud when he saw messy curly hair and glasses paired with a long Chicago Bull’s jacket. He stood up and repeated, “BlackTiger! You’re that famous pro gamer, BlackTiger!”

“Yah! Kim Yugyeom!” Bom nabbed him by the collar of his shirt, “I’m going to teach you a lesson that you’ll never forget!” Bom panted, trying to catch her breaths.

“Noona!”

“Kim Yugyeom!”

“Bomie!” Jaebum called and she turned her head and gasped.

“Boss!”

“Noona! You know him?”

“Bomie let go of him for now, you look tired, should we go somewhere and have a talk?” Jaebum suggested.

Yugyeom nodded in agreement. He wanted to have more time to talk to him, the person he admired, and the person that brought him into the gaming world.

“Boss, stay out of our family business!” She snapped at him and he gulped intimidated by her.

Yugyeom stared in astonishment at his eldest sister, couldn’t not believed at the way she treated the famous BlackTiger.

“Kim Yugyeom, you skipped school!”

“Noona! I only took a small break–“

“You were smoking!”

“It was just a puff–“

“Kim Yugyeom!”

“Ah noona! Leave me and my life alone!” He shrugged himself off from her grip, “Your endless nagging is annoying! I hate you!”

Bom gasped in astonishment and hurt. Jaebum chewed on his lips, trying his best not to say a word or smack this kid’s head for disrespecting his older sister.

“Yugyeom! Unnie!” Yeoreum, Gaeul, Gyeoul, Haru and Youngjae finally caught up to them. This was the first time Jaebum ever saw Bom’s large family. He heard about them whenever Bom felt lonely or when she nagged him, she would referred to them as an example.

“Yugyeom-ah!” They called out when he backed away and ran off.

“Leave me alone!”

“Yugyeom!” They called after, but seeing that their eldest sister was left speechless they let him be.

“What happened?” Yeoreum asked.

Bom meekly replied with, “He said he hates me, and that my nagging is annoying.”

The rest sighed aloud, “Aish! That kid!”

“I’m going to pummel him when he returns home!” Gaeul threatened, while Haru patted Bom’s back.

“Who’s this?” Gyeoul asked staring at Jaebum. The rest then turned to him; their eyes sparkled when looking at him. They glanced over at Bom and had their own realization. Bom have never told them much about her young boss, all she ever did was complained about his messy lifestyle to them, she never mentioned age or that he owned a company. She only mentioned that he was a programmer.

Gaeul nudged her and asked, “Is he that boss?”

Bom noded, Jaebum mentally took notes of all of them and their personalities for future references.

“Hello, I’m her younger sister, Yeoreum.”

She extended out her hand for a handshake, and so did the others when introducing their selves.

“Gaeul.”

“Gyeoul.”

“Haru. We have a younger one named Haneul. She is currently in Thailand. The one you saw running off was the youngest kid in our family, Yugyeom. This here is Choi Youngjae, our neighbor’s son.”

 

___BlackTiger is ambushed by a group of bandits. The bandits have stolen the Teleportation Scroll._

___Congratulation! BlackTiger won the battle. The group of bandits dropped 500 gils, but the Teleportation Scroll is nowhere to be found._

 

Jaebum smiled wryly greeting them one by one before glancing over to see Bom still saddened by what Yugyeom said.

“Bomie,” he called softly.

She turned to him with a small pout, “Boss, I don’t want to talk to you for now.”

He sighed, looking away while licking his lips disappointedly. He badly wanted to spend some times with her, he hadn’t seen her for a few days due to how busy he was preparing for a new game. He also knew he couldn’t force her to do anything personal as spending times with him, she would scold him for taking advantage of her.

Kim Bom had kept her status clear-cut, she was a housemaid and that was so. She didn’t dare to woo her boss or had thoughts of being his girlfriend. She didn’t dare to dream, and he never mention of having an interest in her. Furthermore, she feared that if they start to date, when they break up she would lose her job. He paid her a large salary every month and provided a place for her so she wouldn’t have to pay rent, so she was contended.

“Uh…Boss?” Gaeul called.

“Ah, Im Jaebum,” he answered. The only person he allowed to call him by that title was Bom.

“If it’s alright with you, can we take our older sister out for the day? We sisters have to have a meeting on how to deal with the youngest troublemaker,” Gaeul requested.

Jaebum nodded.

“Sorry Boss,” Bom murmured.

Jaebum smiled and responded with, “I hope to see you smile when you come home.”

She nodded, walking away with her sisters while Jaebum sighed loudly, deciding to go back to the company and work on the new game again.

___BlackTiger has entered The Dream Realm._

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum had forgotten about times and came home late. As soon as he opened the door he saw an angry Bom with arms crossed waiting for him. He smiled and slowly approached her, “What’s wrong?”

“Boss!” She stood up, “I told you so many times not to be too focused on your work and come home early! It’s not safe to stay out so late!”

“Sorry, I wanted to finish the game–“

“You didn’t eat today either!” She exclaimed in frustration when she opened his bag and saw his lunchbox untouched.

Jaebum stuttered, “I ate lunch with some colleagues.”

Bom turned her head and shot a glare at him.

He flustered and asked, “What is it?” Suddenly his eyes sparkled at the thought of her being jealous at the mention of the word ‘colleagues’.

“Doctor said you couldn’t eat out! Remember due to your bad habits the past years that you accumulated a lot of health problems!”

Jaebum’s ego deflated when he realized that never in a thousand years would she be jealous of him and another girl. She played her role as a maid too well; never set foot out of that line that she had drawn.

 

___Congratulation, you have found the rare poisonous Dunkleroot Mushroom. It is good for potion making._

___Congratulation, you have found a rare Black Diamond, it is good for weapon making._

 

Bom let out a loud sigh and sat down at the dinner table, frowning at him. She was so angry at him for not coming home, for not eating right, for not taking care of his health. Jaebum gulped, suddenly scared of her. Matter of fact, he wa always scared of her. Scared that she would leave him one day, so he tried his best to comply with her.

“It was homemade lunch!” He said, grabbing her by the hand after he sat down in front of her, “A colleague, a friend brought his homemade lunch–made by his wife, it was very nutritious! It wasn’t bought,” he explained.

“It was homemade?” She asked again to make sure.

He nodded, reassuring her, “Bomie, I will never lie to you, my cute housemaid!” He pinched her cheek when she gave him a small smile.

She quickly waved his hand away, “That hurt! Even if it’s homemade, who knows what she put in there!”

“It’s okay, I’m home now, I can eat everything you make. Ah, So I take it that things with your younger brother is fine?”

She smiled with a nod, “He didn’t apologize, but the girls told me not to worry he just wanted to lash out due to exams. Exams are coming, so I might be too harsh on him.”

Jaebum nodded at her every words, “That’s good.”

“Still, he’s such a brat! Boss!” She suddenly called, a nickname that Jaebum had deemed as the most endearing and loving thing he had ever heard, only out of her mouth though. He would take full authoritative power when someone called him that at the company. Of course he would like to do the same at home, but he had to be patience, that day would come, that day would come.

“Hm?”

“Were you a brat when you were young too?”

A question that Jaebum didn’t know how to answer; he was a brat, but he had just told her that he would not lie, yet he did not want to be seen in a bad light in front of her. Jaebum didn’t have to worry much, based on his perplexed expression, Bom could tell.

“Ah, so you were also a brat!”

He was taken aback, but tried to defend himself, “It wasn’t like that. I didn’t do anything as severe as your younger brother!”

“It’s okay, you grew up well, I hope Yugyeom would turn out similar as you.”

It was words like those that made Jaebum’s day always better and fulfilling, made his tired body becoming rejuvenated. He did not need to lie down and rest, all he needed was a few hours with her.

“I hope he’ll turn out even better than I am!” He responded with a smile. Bom smiled in return.

 

___BlackTiger have entered the Green Crystals Forest._

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Every morning, Bom would prepare Jaebum’s breakfast and lunch before his wardrobe for the day. His closet was separated from his room so that Bom could frequent without feeling any awkwardness.

Bom sighed staring at the suits section.

He had so many suits, yet he refused to wear them. Instead he opted for the most casual wears. It was something that she couldn’t understand, and she didn’t dare to make him wear them. To Jaebum, whatever she put out, he would wear. However, since Bom noticed that he liked wearing oversized jacket and shirts since their university day that she kept it that way. Which made Jaebum believed that she liked him that way so he often bought that style of clothes.

After prepping his everyday wardrobe, she would then prepared his everyday techs, as instructed what he would need everyday in his bag. She prepared them thoroughly, but would always left his keys and wallet out for him to put them in himself. One other thing that Bom couldn’t understand was why he had so many car keys of foreign brands, but all she ever saw was he riding his bicycle to work for the past three years that she had been there.

Like everyday, she got curious but then would leave it alone; it was not her place to ask further questions.

 

 

It was in university that Jaebum overheard a very innocent and cute simple exchange between Bom and her friend that decided the course of his spending habit.  
  


_“Bomie, Bomie!” Her friend called, waving her hand in front of her eyes. She was so captivated by the car in front of them. It was a Lamborghini Murcielago, “BOMIE!”_

_“Oh,” she sighed all of a sudden._

_“What’s wrong?”_

_She pointed to the Lambo, “Isn’t it cute?”_

_“Cute?” Her friend laughed, “Yeah it’s cute alright, but keep dreaming, you’ll never be able to drive in one.”_

_“I know! But wouldn’t it be nice to test drive it?” She lamented, “Imagined how fast it can go.”_

_“Yah, Bomie, I didn’t know you has a thing for fast cars.” Her friend was a little shocked, but he who was listening in from a table behind them was also interested._

_“Why is it surprising?” Bom asked, “Don’t you want to know why such a car cost so much?”_

_“Bomie! It’s an import, of course it’s going to cost more. I heard these type of cars cost less if you buy it in their country.” Her friend responded._

_“Even so…” Bom gasped when she saw one of her other friends getting out of a Maybach. “Woah, how nice would it be to be chauffeured around like that?”_

_The friend sitting next to her also has the same expression as hers, nodded and responded, “But you have to find yourself a chaebol.”_

_“I’m going to make my own money and get myself a chauffeur!” Bom said adamantly._

_Her friend scoffed at her._

_He who sat a table behind smirked and chuckled lightly at her innocent thoughts._

 

It was also because of her that he biked to work everyday when he found out that she was into the environment and preferred walking or biking. And he stuck to his routine due to her constant nagging about his health.

In Jaebum’s youth, he stayed up all night and worked on his game, in the morning he would go to work and go to school. He kept this routine even after entering university, due to this that his body slowly deteriorated and it was urgent that he must change his lifestyle and diet. He then met Bom, the first day he came to class late because he couldn’t stop looking at a female classmate laughing with her friends, and her long hair flew along with the wind. The second time he saw her, she still retained that smile while eating lunch, and meticulously separated her lunch box to share with her friend. The third time he saw her, she was waiting for her friends under the cherry blossom tree, with that same smile. Then after, she became his goddess, the one who inspired the summons of Somnia, the Goddess of Dreams, in most of the games he has been developing.

 

___Congratulation! You have found Somnia’s Temple._

 

They then became friends when they had to work on a project together. He was smitten with her when she yelled and scolded him on not eating healthy and always sleeps in class. It pissed her off because he didn’t pay attention and wasted her time by asking a bunch of questions. She even came to his dormitory and cleaned for him so he would get accustom to living a better lifestyle. It went like that for one year until Bom suddenly disappeared. That was also the time when his game became a big hit and his company started to get some traction. He went back into that old lifestyle to make sure that his company could become even bigger, for only one goal, so he could find her.

He then found her working at a convenient store and opted her a large payment to have her be a live in maid. It took a long drawn out month before she agreed. He considered that as the most dreadful, busiest month of his life! While he was good at making games and deciding what software and game to launch, he was not good at keeping a girl on his side or how to coerce her to live with him. He was on edge throughout the month waiting for her decision. It wasn’t until he brought her to his home and when she saw how messy it was that she agreed. Furthermore, Bom had planned to go back to school so she needed the money. With her around he could keep his health for long and could focus more on his company without worrying about housekeeping. With the type of salary that Jaebum paid, she could help out her parents with Yugyeom’s school tuition while saving for her own. They both completed each other goal.

Bom didn’t plan to be his housemaid for long. It was a temporary job until she saves up enough to study abroad. This thought confused Jaebum as he thought it would be easier for her to just marry him and he would pay for everything, but how to convey that to her was the problem.

 

___Somnia’s Temple is guard by eight vicious Dragons. You can fight or trick them to go away, which one would you choose?_

___Choosing the 2_ _ nd _ _route would take longer than the 1_ _ st _ _._

 

“Bomie,” He murmured from behind, with his arms over her shoulders.

“Boss, I told you many times to put your clothes on!” She berated him knowing that he only had his underwear and a bathrobe on without even looking back.

He yawned and groggily responded, “Sorry, I’m in a hurry. I woke up late, why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I did! But you were so grumpy in the morning, I wasted fifteen minutes just trying to wake you up!”

Jaebum yawned and stretched his arms, “Sorry,” he said again.

“Go shower and put your clothes on, I have placed them on the counter for you.”

“Okay.” He rubbed her head then strolled into the shower while sliding his bathrobe off. Bom peeked and immediately turned away when she saw his naked butt. She rushed out of the room but grimaced realizing that she had forgotten his dirty laundry that she had to wash.

 

Bom started to clean the tall windows and she clicked her tongue when climbing up on the windowsill. “Why are these windows so tall?” She tried her best to reach to some of the top spots, “summer is too hot, winter is too cold, the AC and Heater aren’t working properly. Isn’t this a penthouse up the tallest building in Seoul? Why is it like this? You’d think they put more money into the utilities to provide the most comfortable place to live. The walls are also so ugly! Who picked these color schemes? Why are the rooms so separated, what’s the point of a huge closet with its own bathroom? Why are the hallways so long?” She had complaints after complaints when it came to that house.

Jaebum crossed his arms standing behind her and asked, “Should I tell the owner to tear this building down and let you rebuild it? Woah!” He caught her in his arms when she tripped after turning around to face him.

“Boss!”

“You’re right, this place is very dangerous for you, we have to move,” he said seriously.

Bom then realized that she was completely in his arms and wished to be let down but he took it upon himself and carried her over to the breakfast table.

“Be careful while I’m gone. Anyway Bomie, I can’t eat breakfast, I’m late so–“ He stopped when she brought the soup cup in front of his face.

“Eat!” She demanded.

“Listen, I’m very late for a meeting.”

“Eat. You keep skipping breakfast– it’s unhealthy! You didn’t get much sleep last night too either! I heard your footsteps coming out to the kitchen to get water. Eat while it’s still hot! The weather is cold today.” She continued, “Honestly Boss, if you keep being like this, what will happen to you when I save enough money for my school and leave you? You have to learn to take care of yourself! I won’t be here forever.”

He sighed in defeat and stared lovingly at her while she blew on the spoon of hot soup while nagging, “You know how long it took to cook soup? And you always left and didn’t eat any. These past days you have been working nonstop and didn’t get any sleep, and didn’t come home. I have to eat by myself. It was lonely. I feel so guilty for eating the food you bought. Always fearing that you will take it out of my salary if I eat all of them. Ah!”

He opened his mouth for her to feed him. He swallowed, and she nagged him for not chewing properly. Despite it being soup, there were chunks of chicken and beef in there.

Jaebum smiled and said, “I’m sure you that made sure to have them in small pieces knowing my habit. And don’t worry,” He took the cup away from her, “I won’t take it out of your salary, so you can eat as much as you want whatever I bought.” With that he swallowed the whole thing down.

“Don’t eat too fast!” She scolded.

“I know, but I’m late! I will come home early to eat with you.” He rushed out the door before she could tell him to take care and be-careful with traffics.

Bom sighed and smiled at her young boss. At first she didn’t like the idea of being a live in maid for a young guy for fear of being taken advantage of, but since she knew him and he seemed like a good guy, she agreed. And he had such a messy lifestyle that it was hard to look away when she saw his house – clothes everywhere, books everywhere, dusts on the sofa and the kitchen was left untouched but layers of dusts was piling up, and so was the trash. When she berated him on calling those cleaning maid provided by his apartment building, he replied with simply, _‘I was too busy and don’t know their numbers.’_

Of course Bom also feared of boss-maid relationship turning into something scandalous that she frequently read from romance novels and watched from TV dramas, but it seemed that he already has someone, “No, I’ve never seen him bringing a girl home,” she said to herself, “Hm, could he be into guys? No, he also hasn’t brought any guys home either.” She gasped, “Could he be asexual? Ah! That must be it! He is a workaholic! Day and night only care about the computer.”

– Ring–

“Hello? Ah, Appa!” Bom nodded and murmured listening to her dad giving her the latest news on their neighborhood as she resumed her windows cleaning routine, “Really, why are the glasses so tall? Oh, I’m just cleaning the glass windows.” She climbed up on the windowsill to clean whichever parts she could reach, “What?” She shouted, “Yugyeom’s family came to claim him?”

_“That’s why Appa is calling to have you and your sisters bring him home so we can have a family meeting. The other side also wanted to meet with us and talk.” Appa Kim says, “Appa and Eomma are calling each one of you, so come home quickly.”_

Bom nodded and agreed, “I will bring him home,” she said and right after her dad hung up, she received a message from her younger sister, Gyeoul.

_– I think I’m pregnant. –_

 

**___GameBetas_Logins: DiyiWang_ **

 

Bom’s eyes widen in shock, her hand shook and she almost drop her phone. She almost trip forgetting that she was on the windowsill, luckily she caught herself and didn’t sustain any injury. Then another call came.

“Hello?” She dropped her phone when Yugyeom’s school called and informed her that he was officially kicked out of school for having low grades and didn’t come to school for two weeks. So many things suddenly rushed in; making her dizzy. Haru then called and told her that she couldn’t contact Yugyeom and was searching for him with Youngjae. Bom told the others to search for him while she went to see Gyeoul about her message.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Haneul was so angry with her partner. How dared he left her waiting and went to an Internet cafe?

“Yah! Kunpimook Bhuwakul! How dare you!” She stormed in and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She stared down at him, “I was waiting for you! We were supposed to finish our group project.”

 

**___GameBetas_Logins: DoubleB_ **

 

He also went by Bambam, and he preferred to be called Bambam, “Listen, our group project can wait, I have thousand of dollars to be earned in a few hours,” he said as he pulled her grip away from his neck.

Haneul scoffed at the absurdity, “You wanna die, you punk?” She gritted her teeth, “If you don’t show up in three hours, you will be kicked out of the group, and lets see how you can pass this class that you failed once!”

“Okay, Okay.” Bambam waved his hand and went back to his computer, “I’ll be there in three hours.”

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Gaeul clicked her tongue as she stacked up the boxes of emulsion, the latest product of the store’s brand, “Just to have a few days off, I have to work overtime? What kind of injustice?”

“Excuse me?” Asked a voice from behind.

“Welcome customer!” She shouted into his face.

He pauseed but then cracked a smile. His reactions were often slow compared to the normal people, “I need some men skincare products, can you help me decide? I need something that would help me maintain my smooth skin at night. I don’t usually sleep at night, so I don’t need the type that activates during sleep, but I don’t go out to the sun, so I don’t need the one that have spf either.”

“Here.” She handed him the latest product, “This is our latest, it’s a super emulsion that do it all, for all skin types. If you believe it or not, that depend on you, I’m just paid to say whatever they wanted me to say.”

“Ah.” He grabbed the box and chuckled as she walked away.

 

**___GameBetas_Logins: SuperMark_ **

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum worked all day and night, always focusing on his codes so he wouldn’t have to think about her. It was very hard to live in a house with another woman, just the two of them and nothing had happened for the last three years, no mishaps or anything scandalous. He tried his best to keep it that way because she as someone somewhat prudish and very clear on where she stood in society. It was hard to shake it off from her, even joking about her becoming his wife would get her riled up and threatened to quit. But he hoped that his everyday small notions and exchanges would make her comfortable and allowed her to slowly get accustom to being around him.

“President, CEO Park Jinyoung-nim,” his secretary announced.   
  


**___GameBetas_Logins: PepiforPresident_ **

 

“You have the same breakfast for the past three years, aren’t you tired?” Jaebum asked.

“You wear the same get up for the last three years, aren’t you tired?” Jinyoung smirked, “I bought an extra today for you to try.” He put the bag down on the coffee table while making himself at home on the couch.

“No thank you, I’m not allowed to eat out.”

Jinyoung scoffed, “Who got Im Jaebum so whipped? It’s three years already, you should bring her to the company and introduce her properly to everyone.”

 

___You failed to trick the dragons; their cries have awakened Somnia._

 

“It’s not official, so no need to.”

“Are you going to keep it this way forever? How long will you last?” Jinyoung mocked.

“Speaks for yourself, you’re on the same boat, CEO-nim, at least mine lives with me. Yours changes cake shop often, you’d have to keep a keen eye on her,” Jaebum retaliated.

“Don’t worry, I’m making my move right after this game launch. You on the other hand, three years together and not an accident happened? I think you should give up.”

“CEO-nim, are you here to berate my life or here to talk about company related projects? If it’s the former, don’t waste my time. I have to make more money in order to move to a better house for my future wife. This morning she was talking about how my house is not so good to live in. Too hot, too cold, windows too tall, walls too ugly, rooms are too separated, hallways too long.” He sighs with a small smile.

Jinyoung laughed at him, “Looks like you’re in too deep to get out. Well, I am no better. Anyway, let’s plan the last stage before the launching of this game. By the way, the art department said they really like your designs of Somnia…”

Jaebum smiled contentedly.

“So that’s what she looks like?”

“She looks better in real life.” He casually responded.

Jinyoung clicked his tongue in disgust, “Aye~.”

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Bom unexpectedly called him during lunch and asked if she could take a short leave for a week to go back home for an important family meeting. Jaebum allowed her to but couldn’t fully focus afterward. He too wanted to go with her, he wanted to meet her parents, but once again he reminded himself to have patience.

 

 

The Kim Household.

Bom, Yeoreum, Gaeul, Gyeoul, Haru, Yugyeom, and Youngjae who also tagged along–wherever Haru was, he would be–were all presented. The seven of them sat quietly around the table and waited patiently for their parents to come home.

Gyeoul held on tight to Bom’s hand, she didn’t want to tell them, not yet. Bom patted her hand telling her it’s okay. She would not tell anyone and would cover up for her. Yugyeom sat quietly, not talking to anyone as he knew he was in the wrong and he had thought that Eomma and Appa wanted him to come home to scold him, but he had already prepared a small speech to explain it to all of them on the reason why he left school.

As soon as Appa Kim and Eomma Kim came into the living room, Yugyeom got on his knees and announced, “Appa, Eomma, I’ve decided to quit school and become a pro-gamer! I think I’m better at games than studying!”

The whole family were in shock at his sudden announcement, nobody was gonna tell their parents about his school problem, but he himself went for it. Appa Kim couldn’t help but smacked him in the head with the newspaper roll that he had held in his hand.

“Yah! What did you say you little punk?” He asked. Eomma Kim hugged Yugyeom and asked him what’s wrong with him. Wanting to know if anyone bullies him in school for him to make such a decision.

“Appa, I am following my dream!”

“I don’t care! You are going back to school! There is no such job called a pro-gamer! I’ve never heard it in my life!”

“Appa!”

“Honey,” Eomma pleaded, “Remember we have guests.”

Appa Kim suppressed his anger when he realized Yugyeom’s real family was waiting outside. Yugyeom was at a loss; he didn’t understand what was going on, he glanced over at his sisters and Youngjae who became so quiet with their heads down.

“What’s wrong? Is it my fault again?” Yugyeom asked on the verge of tears, “I know I’m a brat, but I never did anything against the law! Eomma.” He turned to his Eomma, in fear. Eomma Kim soothed him by rubbing his back.

“Yugyeom-ah, Eomma and the whole family loves you dearly, remember that.”

Appa Kim came in and cleared his throat to introduce their special guests. It took hours for the pair to explain themselves of who they were and the purpose of coming there, and they came with paper works to take back their Young Master as instructed by a certain Mr. Kim of a conglomerate. He lost a grandson many years ago and he wanted him back. He thanked the family and gifted them a big check, offending the whole family, to which Eomma Kim tore up in front of the pair.

“I raised my children through my sweats and tears to see them grow and live in happiness, if I was someone who wanted so badly for money, I would’ve sell them to people who begged me for them! Get out of my house! Yugyeom, you are going nowhere–“

“Appa, Eomma, Noona.” Yugyeom stood up, “I will go with them,” he announced with a clear conscious mind.

“Yugyeom-ah!” His sisters pleaded.

“Let him.” Appa Kim ordered.

“Appa!” They were against the idea.

“Honey!” The Eomma too was greatly against this idea, her only son, giving to strangers. So what if they have money and able to provide him better, they would never provide their love properly, they left him once, they would do it again, and she would not let that happen again.

“I want to go!” Yugyeom said again, “I want to go with them! I want to live in a big house and be far away from here.”

“Kim Yugyeom!” His sisters shouted.

“Let’s go.” He rushed the pair of secretary to take him with them.

“Yugyeom!” Appa Kim called and he stopped in his place, “If something happen, we’ll always be here.”

Yugyeom gulped, sniffed while taking in a deep breath before storming out with the secretaries.

The family was left speechless, until Appa Kim told everybody to be happy for him. He found his family; nobody should be saddened. Yugyeom found his family and that was what matter, he found a place that he suited more than living with them. And Appa Kim also wished the same for the rest.

“Appa!” The five sisters disagreed; they didn’t want to leave their parents.

“Hush, listen to Appa. If anyone of you find your family, Appa and Eomma will let you go back to them if you so wished.”

They whined and cried that they would never leave. Youngjae too didn’t want anyone of them to leave. He was that kid that nobody played with when young; it was them that pulled him over to join them. He was like a part of their family in a sense. He ate dinner at their house more than his own. He was not just close to Haru, but also to Yugyeom and Haneul as they were closer in age.

Yugyeom had his reason to leave the family. There was a girl that he liked and she happened to come from a well off background that he wanted to impress. So when the opportunity came to him, he grabbed it immediately. He wanted to impress that girl really badly, and he really wanted to feel like a Young Master. Even though it was really painful to see his family that way, but he was very angry, and also felt an urge of selfishness.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

Days later Bom returned but her spirit wasn’t all there. Jaebum noticed her sighs and her disheartening face. The food she cooked was also lackluster, her smiles disappeared and he selfishly became worrisome over her, his source of happiness.

“Bomie,” he whispered, “What’s wrong?”

Bom sighed while lying down on the couch, “Boss, I’m so dejected. How could he?” She suddenly sat up.

“He?” Jaebum murmured, turning his head to her immediately. The subject that he was most scared of coming out from her mouth; another man.

“Appa and Eomma were so good to him! Our family has always been so close! How could he just leave after hearing that his grandpa came to get him?” She stomped her feet and huffed as she let out her thoughts.

“Ah,” Jaebum was relieved when he realized it was her younger brother that she was talking about, “Well, he chose the route, so let him be? Maybe there is something that he wasn’t satisfied with–“ He stopped when Bom looked at him with a scrunched up face, “I said something wrong?”

“It’s my fault! He hates me,” she whimpered.

Jaebum gulped with guilts, he had completely forgotten about the incident at the Han River Park.

“I don’t think he hates you. I just think he was probably angry, he’s still a teenager, give him some times.”

She snapped her finger, “Ah! He also said he quit school so he can become a pro gamer! How can that be any real occupation?” she said boldly, making Jaebum coughed embarrassingly. Bom then realized that she was talking to a game developer, “Sorry, but Boss is a game developer, not a player.” Jaebum was about to open his mouth and retaliate but she sighed and changed the subject again, falling back down on the couch, “Boss, do you have any other siblings that make you want to punch walls?”

Jaebum snorted, “I have no siblings. There are people that annoyed me to that extend, would that count?”

“You don’t have siblings?” She sat back up in shock, “No wondered, I’ve lived here for three years and nobody came to visit you,” she suddenly awed, “You have such a lonely life!”

He chuckled lightly, “No, I have cousins and friends. I just don’t want them to disturb me so I don’t give out the address to where I live.”

“But Boss, living such a life, isn’t it boring and lonely? Don’t you want to have somebody to go out with? Somebody that would make your life livelier?”

Jaebum looked away with a smile. He had already deemed his life as very lively with her around. Her constant nagging and her endless sigh when she’s worried. Happiness, Sadness, Angriness, she showed it all through expressions and actions. To him she was the ideal. Someone he could easily talk to without having to think too deeply on his words. His line of works required him to use his brain a lot, so when he came home, he just wanted someone to rant about the most simplistic thing, and if he could solve her problems, his reward would be her genuine smile and joyous laughter.

“When I was young, my family was very poor. When all seven of us kids eat, our parents has nothing left to eat, but because the house was always lively, our parents laughed and reassure to us that they were fine. When one of us get in trouble, the rest of us were punished because we have to be each other role models.”

Jaebum chuckled and gazed at her endearingly, then answered, “I already have someone in mind.”

Bom gasped biting her bottom lip with excitement, “Who?”

This is a great opportunity! Jaebum thought, this should be the time to say it.  
  


___BlackTiger has preemptive strike._

 

“You!” He grinned.

“NO!” She rejected immediately, “Boss, don’t joke about these things! It’s not good.”

“What’s not good?” He asked.

“Boss-Maid relationship is not good! What happened if the Boss and the Maid break up? Then that’s a salary cut, a job suicide!”

Jaebum straightaway replied with, “Kim Bom, do you always think about your salary?”

“Boss, don’t you?”

Jaebum laughed, but entertained her thoughts a bit more, “Then, if the Boss and the Maid don’t break up, wouldn’t everything be fine?”

“No!”

“Still no?” he laughed again, “Why?”

She thought for a moment. He was kind of right, if the Boss and the Maid didn’t break up, then everything should be fine. However Bom thought differently, “The maid was probably a small fling for the Boss, he probably don’t take her serious. The two classes are too different.”

“Ah~,” Jaebum leaned back with his arms crossed when he had a realization of her inner thoughts. He then leaned in and asked in a soft voice, “What if the Boss and the Maid becomes the same level?”

Bom tilted her head in befuddlement, “The same level? How could that be?”

 

___BlackTiger charges up his Luck._

 

“Very simple, if the Maid just marry the Boss,” he whispered.

 

___BlackTiger uses Lady Luck._

___Somnia’s HP Level down by 50._

___Somnia’s MP Level down by 120._

 

Bom was taken aback, she bit her lip and flustered.

Jaebum smirked happily when he saw that he got through the first barrier. The goddess should be his pretty soon.

“Why must the Maid have to marry the Boss to be on the same level? What happened if they get divorce? The Maid will resume her maid status because she has nothing else to back herself up!” She stuttered, “Couldn’t she get on the same level going by another route?”

 

___Somnia casts Reflection Shield._

___BlackTiger is rejected and shoots out of Green Crystals Forest by Somnia’s reflection shield. Would you like to continue?_

 

Jaebum sighed, already knowing what this route meant. He had to wait for her to achieve her dream.

“Bomie, how about you go back to school.”

“So easy for you to say. I still haven’t save up–“

“I’ll pay,” he said casually.

She gulped, gaping at his unexpected weirdness, “Boss, don’t say such things!”

“Bomie, go back to school. Go back to school and when you graduate, I might need you to help me build my new headquarter,” he joked with a smile.

Bom pursed her lips together with gratitude, “But, I don’t want to be an Architect anymore.”

“Then what do you want to be now? A long-term maid for me?”

“No! Definitely not!” She said aloud.

“I was joking, I was joking.”

“I want to be an accountant now.”

“Oh, so you can be my CFO in the future!” Anyway she put it, he would find a way to have her close to him.

Bom furrowed her eyebrows at his endless jokes, “Boss, I’m not talking to you anymore!”

“Why?” He asked when she stood up and returned to her task, “Did I say something wrong?”

“You kept making fun of me!”

“I did not!”

“You–“ The bell rang and Bom went to get the door.

 

Bom was stunned at her beauty.

 

___BlackTiger is ambush by Shiva, the Green Crystals Forest’s guardian._

 

The young girl stared at Bom from top to bottom.

“Who is it?” Jaebum asked.

“Somebody very beautiful!” Bom answered in awe at the girl who just made the house as her home as she sighed, strolling in, automatically took off her shoes and wore Bom’s slippers.

“Oppa!” She shouted plopping herself on the couch next to Jaebum, hugging his arms.

Bom bit her bottom lip with curiosity while eyeing them. Jaebum immediately pushed the girl away.

“Yoonmi!” He whispered aloud, “Behave yourself! How do you even know where I live?”

“Grandpa told me.” She answered, “Who is that?” She asked eyeing Bom, “Looks like a maid. You are a maid, right?” Bom smiled in awe at her observation skill then nodded. Yoonmi rolled her eyes, “I’m thirsty,  can you get me something to drink?”

Bom nodded.

“What’s with that?” Yoonmi commented, “Shouldn’t you bow?”

“Yoonmi!” Jaebum glared disapprovingly at her.

Bom bowed before walking to the kitchen to get her something to drink.

“Oh, and I don’t like anything other than water.”

Jaebum found it so hard to see Bom being ordered around in such a way that he let her off early. However, Yoonmi wanted her to stay. She wanted Bom to know her place.

Jaebum asked Bom to go and buy him some stuff to get her out of the house. Bom nodded, understanding the situation, as well as misunderstanding their relationship. She believed that they’re together as she was the first girl that came to his house and already she was so used to the surroundings.

Bom while on her ways to the grocery store was also eyeing some ‘hiring’ flyers, just in case if her Boss got married. She didn’t think she could handle the new Mistress basing on what she had seen of her personality. Bom groaned looking at the flyers, “I wish I have enough money to study architecture abroad. Well, accountancy is not so bad. Fighting! Kim Bom!”

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum was surprisingly very obedient to Bom right after Yoonmi left. Whatever Bom told him to do, he would do and didn’t say a word back. This didn’t sit well with her; it was very awkward to have her Boss this way.

“Boss! You are so weird today!”

Jaebum scoffed questionably at her, “What’s weird? Aren’t I always the same?”

“You’re not talking back to me!”

Jaebum laughed, “Yah, Kim Bom, aren’t you always the one talking back to me?”

Bom bit her lips when she realized that she was the one in the lower position.

Jaebum stuttered when he saw her expression, “I don’t mean it in that way. I meant–“

“Sorry…” She apologized.

 

___Somnia casts drowsiness._

___BlackTiger’s HP Level down by 50._

___BlackTiger’s MP Level down by 50._

 

“Bomie,” he whispered, “she won’t come back here anymore, I promised.”

Bom waved her hand, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I don’t really mind. Um…Boss, I wondered.” She paused for a moment. Jaebum pressed his lips together in nervousness; his heart was about to burst out waiting for her words because his intuition told him that it would be something bad, “Boss, about me living here.”

He gulped discreetly.

 

___Somnia casts Silence._

___BlackTiger’s HP Level down by 50._

___BackTiger’s MP Level down by 50._

 

“You know I’ve been living here for 3 years. I was wondering if it’s a burden–“

“NO!” He stuttered, “Uh, not a burden at all. It’s more convenient and better–“

“But, I think it’s about time that I should go somewhere.”  
  


___Somnia casts Drainage._

___BlackTiger’s HP Level down by 200._

___BlackTiger’s MP Level down by 150._

 

“Bomie–“

“Yugyeom is now back with his family, so I don’t have to save rent money. I can rent out a place, and then go back to school. I’ll still work here! But, I’d like to move out,” she finally said.

 

___Somnia casts Drainage._

___BlackTiger’s HP Level 0._

___BlackTiger’s MP Level 0._

___Game Over._

___Retry?_

 

Jaebum sighed in desperation, “Right now I am very busy with the new game. Can you wait a few months? Can you move out after the new game launched?”

Bom reluctantly nodded.

Jaebum nodded in relief. He would have to think of a new plan, matter of fact, he would now have to be more forward with her.

Bom wanted to move out not just because of the Yoonmi’s situation, but also she wanted to personally take care of her younger sister, Gyeoul. Gyeoul was pregnant and the father of the baby had left. They couldn’t contact him, and they couldn’t bear to let their parents know about it, so as an older sister, Bom would have to take up that role of a caretaker. Also because of this that she lied to Jaebum that she would go back to school, when her money would just be giving to another person in her family.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Yeoreum smiled, greeting her usual handsome customer, “The usual?” She asked, already had his order memorized.

“Kim Yeoreum-shi, would you like to go out with me?” Jinyoung asked all of a sudden, shocking the whole shop and making her flustered.

“Uh, I don’t think I can. I’m currently working. I will answer you later,” Yeoreum answered.

“I will wait.” He smiled, walking over to a table and sat there waiting for her shift to be over.

Jinyoung was planning to wait until the launch date of their new game to confess, but after hearing Jaebum talking about Bom asking for a leave, he thought that he should make his move. Jaebum and him had known each other since university days, and had fallen in love with their goddesses at almost the same time. While Jaebum was forward to have his live with him, Jinyoung did not want to go that route. Especially more after hearing Jaebum ranting to him about how Bom often think of herself as a lower rank. He did not want Yeoreum to think in similar ways, it was better to let her be an equal. Safe to say that Jaebum served as his guinness pig for relationships.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“What? Appa and Eomma want to come up to Seoul?” Bom asked aloud when hearing her dad on the other side stating that they wanted to come take a look at how the girls were living, and kind of take a peek at Yugyeom. Especially when Eomma Kim couldn’t stop moping around, missing the whole family, “Oh, then I guess, if Eomma and Appa wants to come, then come…” Bom agreed with an elated voice. Yet, inside she was reluctant since she had lied about her graduation and her job, and the place she lived.

She groaned after her dad hung up, “Aish! Kim Bom! It’s not good to lie! Look at what happened when you lied.” She grimaced, trying her best to think of a way to cover up her lies. They would only be here for a few days, nothing would happen. She and her sisters would just have to come together and rent out a hotel suite for them, no, they wanted to live at their house, which she had told them that all five were living together. Bom took a look around the apartment and noticed that it would be the perfect place. Yet, maybe it was too grand, but it would make perfect sense to be the house of an Architect.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Yugyeom knew that living in a wealthy household was not an easy task, but he didn’t expect it to be so suffocating. All he could think of was his family, his sisters and his parents. Just a few weeks living there and he had already felt suffocating to the point of death, he missed being scolded by his sisters, and missed how straightforward they were. The people living there were all speaking in codes, they have to guess each other words. He just couldn’t understand and all days he just wanted to be lost in the game world, refusing to come out. He had chosen the wrong path, but he was too ashamed to go back home.  He even wondered if they would forgive him. They would probably be happier without him. Bom noona could go back to school if she didn’t have to worry about him. Everybody would be fine without him. And so with all those thoughts, he left the wealthy household for a quieter place.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“So how many times have you been killed this week?” Jinyoung asked casually.

Jaebum clicked his tongue and muttered while still engrossing in passing the Somnia’s level, “I think this level is too hard.”

“It’s only reflecting real life.” Jinyoung retorted, plopping himself down on the couch.

“Game is harder than real life,” Jaebum responded, eyes could not be strayed away from the computer screen, “how has your test been going?”

“Better than yours.” Jinyoung answered.

“I’m not talking about your cake-shop girl, I’m talking about your Athena’s route.”

“Like I said, better than yours,” he answered again.

“One of our ace Betas haven’t log in for a while, can you check to see what’s wrong with him?” Jaebum asked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not my job.” Jinyoung retorted.

“Not yours, but you have access to their private information’s.”

 

**____GameBetas_Logins: Ace_ontheStage_ **

 

“Oh, speaks of the devil. He’s in,” Jaebum informed, “What’s this? He’s already at level 50? What has this kid been doing while I was trying to find my ways around this Dream Realm?”

Jinyoung sighed aloud, resting his head on the couch’s arm, “President, I hope you would realize soon that you’re the worst player in our team.” Jinyoung put his arm over his head and continued, “Are you insisting to make the Dream Realm the hardest route? We won’t get any casual players if you make it so hard.”

“A game should have its hard route and its easy route. If everything is so easy handed then it wouldn’t be entertaining to the hardcore gamers. We want the game to have casual players but also have to retain our hardcore game base, because they’re the one who actually spend money on special perks.”

“Some of the developers think you are putting too much in the Dream Realm, you might as well make it a different game,” Jinyoung responded.

“No can’t do. Dream Realm makes the most sense in this game world. I can’t take it and make it another game. It’s essential, if anyone wants to become Veritas, they’d have to go through the Dream Realm.” Jaebum murmured.

Jinyoung let out another sigh, “You keep trying to make Somnia a reality, but it seemed like you can’t even overcome her in the game. Exactly what level are you at right now?” Jinyoung asked with curiosity.

“Didn’t you say I’m the worst player in our team?” Jaebum smirked.

Jinyoung scoffed, “You know I was joking. Everybody knows the BlackTiger was the number one pro gamer four years ago. The only reason they’re interested in this game was because of the rumor of the BlackTiger back in the game and trying out the hardest route for the game.”

“Who let out these rumors?”

“We have over 100 betas, and your name happened to be at the top of the list, do you honestly think people aren’t going to be talking about it? There are also another rumor that said the delay of the launching of the game was due to BlackTiger unable to defeat the Dream Realm of the game. And that only when BlackTiger can defeat it is when people can play.”

“That’s an interesting rumor…” Jaebum laughed.

“It is indeed.” Jinyoung smirked, knowing full well that this game was made to be hard on purpose, or else Jaebum would’ve lower down the hard level.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

___Ace have entered Anima Cave._

___Ace is ambush by the Earthlings._

___Ace won the battle._

___Earthlings drops Ethers._

___Earthlings drops Potions._

___Earthlings drops Elemental Bangles._

___Earthlings drops 600 gils._

___Ace encounters Anima._

 

___Anima’s Stats: 9999 HPs, 5000MPs, Immunes: Poison, Fire, Woods, Water_

 

___Ace summons Joan of Arc._

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum even worked on the game when he was at home, especially more with Bom around. And especially when she just stared awkwardly at him.

“Boss,” she whispered.

He jerked at the suddenness, “What is it?”

“I have a request, a very very very tiny request.”

“Hm?”

“You see…” Bom took a deep breath, couldn’t keep her fingers still and she couldn’t keep her eyes locked to his, “Appa and Eomma wanted to come and visit me.”

Jaebum gulped nervously, he closed down his laptop while keeping his eyes locked on her.

“I had told them…Well, I lied to them, a-about my life.” She glanced at him while heaving, “I told them I graduated and is an Architect and currently living in a high rise apartment with the rest of the girls, now they wanted to come and live here with us for a few days. I was wondering if I can borrow, y-your place,” she let it all out.

Jaebum snorted and laughed.

“What?” Bom asked, “Is it that funny?”

“That is all?” Jaebum asked.

Bom nodded, “Is it alright?”

“Of course!” He answered, thinking that he would get to meet the parents.

“But you have to leave.”

“WHAT?”

“I also didn’t tell them about the part of you. And if Appa knows I’m living with a guy, it’s going to be a big problem!”

Speechless, Jaebum stuttered, “Bomie, am I hearing this right? You’re telling me that I can’t live in my own apartment?”

Bom knew that this was a crazy idea; she would just have to tell her parents the truth. Who would go and ask their boss to let them borrow their apartment to show it off? And even have their boss go out and live elsewhere.

“Bomie,” He called after he saw her disappointed face.

“You’re right. What a silly thought.” She laughed awkwardly, “It’s okay. I’ll just have to tell them the truth. They’ll understand.”

“That’s right, you shouldn’t lied to them. But d-do bring them to Seoul–“

“If Appa knows, he’s not going to let me live in Seoul,” she groaned.

Jaebum’s eyes widen in shock, immediately he responded with, “Bomie, I just remembered I have a few meetings in Busan for the upcoming days. I won’t be home.”

“Really?” She grinned.

He nodded, “Also, when Appa and Eomma comes, you would have to take them around Seoul, you would need money.” He pulled out a black card and handed it over to her.

To which she leaned back waving her hand, “No, no, I don’t need it. My sisters and I will take our parents to other affordable places. Our parents don’t have that high class appetite.”

“Shopping?”

“They definitely don’t need any new clothes! Boss, you are too nice, I don’t want to owe you anything.”

“Tsk, who said you’d owe me anything? I’m letting you taking out early salary,” he winked.

Bom chewed her lips with hand reaching out to take it, “Then, I’ll pay you back by my monthly salary?”

Jaebum smiled with a nod, “Make sure to spend and eat as much as you can.”

Bom nodded discreetly with a smile.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum went to live at a hotel instead of home for a few days while Bom moved her sisters in to the apartment.

Appa Kim and Eomma Kim came a day early as they were too excited and they wanted to surprise the girls. They came and observed every nook and corner of the house. The girls followed them everywhere to make sure they don’t touch or switch anything. One thing that Appa Kim found very odd was the closet. Even though Bom made a memo to lock it, she had forgotten and Appa Kim snuck in. He thought of it as a normal room but then when he entered, it shocked him greatly. It was his first time seeing a clothing store in a house.

“Bomie! Bomie!” He called.

“Appa! What is it?”

“Bomie, it’s not good to have a male clothing store in the house. Why do you let customers come to your house like this?”

“Male clothing store?” Bom asked.

“Tsk, look! Look!” He brought Bom and the rest of the family to Jaebum’s closet, “If this isn’t a store, then why are there so many male clothes here?”

Bom gasped, so did the other four and their mom. Eomma Kim went into the closet and was in awed at all the clothes there; she also pulled out some compartments and saw some valuable watches. The other four sisters gave Bom glances and mouthed to her on her mistakes. Bom glanced back and mouthed to them that she had forgotten to lock the closet, and asked for their helps.

After a few evaluations, Appa Kim found that it was a bit too odd. Appa Kim was a very keen man, at first glance he might not know, but further observations and investigations he would find everything out.

“Appa! Eomma!” The girls shouted, “It’s time to eat!” They said at the same time while dragging the two out to the living room while Bom rushed to lock the door.

“What are we eating?” Appa Kim asked.

“Uhm…” The girls stuttered.

“Let’s go out!” Bom suggested.

“Right, right, Appa, Eomma, let’s go out to a restaurant and eat.” They chirped, pushing the pair to the door.

When Gaeul opened the door, Yoonmi was standing there, ready to hit the button to ring the bell.

They all gasped.

“What is going on?” Yoonmi asked, staring alarmingly at them. 

“Friend?” Appa Kim asked Bom.

Bom gulped staring shockingly at Yoonmi then to Appa and the rest.

“Yah!” Yoonmi shouted, scaring the rest of the family. “Jaebum Oppa?”

“Jaebum?” Appa Kim asked, “Bomie, who’s that? And who’s this?”

“Yah! Kim Bom!” Yoonmi shouted again, “How dare you bring these type of low class people into your Boss’s home?”

The family gaped in shock.

“Who are you calling low class?” Yeoreum asked.

“Yah! Don’t call my family such words if you don’t know about us!” Gyeoul shouted.

“Kim Bom! I’m calling Jaebum oppa to tell him about this! What kind of girl would live with a man, only those–ack!”

Bom slapped her on the face out of anger, “First of all. I have permission to use this house. Second, my family is not low class. Third, this is not your home,” she gritted her teeth, “Don’t be shouting at anyone, that is one of the rules of the house. Fourth, apologize to my parents and sisters!”

“Bomie…” Her family whispered, this side of her they haven’t seen since so long that it scared them.

Yoonmi scoffed, tearing up while caressing her beautiful face, “I’m going to tell Jaebum oppa to fire you!” She said before storming away.

“Bomie.” Appa Kim called sternly.

Bom turned around with guilt ridden all over her face, “Appa, Eomma.”

“You are living with a guy, are you not?”

“Appa…” She looked down with her hand folded together, “I didn’t mean to lie to you. I worked here as a housemaid.” The sisters stood in a row with their head lowered.

“But you are living with him?” Appa Kim asked again to confirm.

“Honey–“

Appa Kim hushed Eomma up, he would get down to the bottom of this.

Bom nodded and whimpered.

Appa Kim slammed his fist on the couch and asked sternly, “Since when?”

“Since…” Bom’s voice trembled, “Since three years ago.”

Appa Kim gulped down his anger, trying his best not to explode.

“Appa, nothing happened. He is a great friend of mine from school–“

“You said you graduated?”

“I…I didn’t. I left school and started working. I will resume when I save enough money–“

Appa Kim chuckled aloud with disappointment, “What is going on with my family?”

“Appa–“ Bom and the girls groaned, ready to cry.

“Okay, and the rest? Do you all have anything else to say to me? Since we’re all here confessing. Let it all out. Let me be angry at once!”

And one by one they revealed to their parents their lies; that they didn’t graduated university, or were not living the life that they have told their parents.

And Gyeoul trembled with her confession, “Appa,” she cried aloud, “I’m sorry, I–I’m pregnant.”

Appa Kim laughed sarcastically while Eomma Kim’s mouth dropped in shock.

“Return home! All of you! Nobody will live in Seoul. All of you will return home!”

“Appa!” They cried in unison.

“The youngest son is no longer mine. My daughters are all lying to me.” He slammed his fist on the table, “Appa and Eomma raised you to be truthful, and here you are lying to me?”

“Appa, we understand we’re wrong. Appa don’t be angry.” They wailed, “We don’t want to go home…”

Eomma Kim then spoke up, “Listen to Eomma, come home and let our family sort things out, and then when your dad calms down–“

“They are to come home and live there forever!” He insisted.

“Appa!”

“No more!” He said.

“Honey. The girls must’ve had their own reasons for lying. They were and are never bad kids. They did everything within their reasons. Sometimes it’s bad, but that’s when we come in to guide them.”

“And that’s why I said that all of them are to be at home.” Appa Kim was not keen on his daughters being trampled on by the people of the city.

“Appa,” Bom spoke up, “I will come home with you. But, I have to tell my boss first, can you let me have a few days to prepare…”

Appa Kim squinted at her, “A few more days and you will be like Gyeoul, where your stomach will be big in a few months.”

Gyeoul gasped and was about to talk back at him poking fun at her, but the rest shushed her up.

“Appa, I have live with him for three years, nothing happened.”

“Because you live with him for so long, and now you suddenly telling him that you’re leaving, that something WILL happen. He’s going to make sure of it!” Appa Kim was adamant.

“Appa, he’s a good person. He won’t do anything that I don’t like!”

“Trust me, I was a guy–“

“Appa!” All of them shouted at his wrongful reasoning.

“Tsk, fine fine, one day! I’ll give you one day!”

“So short!” Bom rejected.

“Then pack everything and come home with me right now–“

“Three days, Three days.” Bom repeated with three fingers up with a desperate expression.

“And the rest?” Appa asked.

“Hm…three days.” They rose up their fingers. Appa and Eomma nodded in agreement.

Appa Kim and Eomma Kim decided to go live at Yeoreum’s place instead, they do not want to live at that big, but just a facade house with Bom.

Bom couldn’t bring herself to call Jaebum and tell him about her leaving, but she knew she would have to do it sooner or later. Instead of wasting her times thinking of how to approach him about this situation, she decided to organize her activity book for him. In it were all the food that he should be eating and what time he would come home and what time to remind him to eat, what time to wake him up, what clothes he liked and what books were his favorites. Everyday household activities, she wanted the next housemaid to be fully prepared so he wouldn’t be in chaos., she also wrote him a letter.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Appa Kim and Eomma Kim went home the next day. They didn’t like the big city and probably hated it more now. While they were gone, Bom received a phone call from Yugyeom’s family asking about his whereabouts. To which Bom didn’t know, and was stunned herself, her little brother was missing and nobody called until days later. She immediately called the rest of the sisters.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“It’s all because of you that we missed a flight!” Haneul scolded Bambam.

“Aish, we’re in South Korea now aren’t we? Why are you so uptight?”

Haneul gasped in disbelief, “Have you ever heard of punctuality? Why are you so carefree when we lost a day of work?” She growled then called her sisters.

“Who are you calling?” He asked.

“My sister so they can come pick us up,” She snapped.

“Why when there are taxis around?”

Haneul turned and uttered in annoyance, “I don’t have that type of money!”

“I do.”

She sighed turning away from him, “Hello? Oh, Unnie! I’m at the airport! What? Yugyeom is missing? Em, em… I’ll search.” She grabbed Bambam’s arm and dragged him to the Taxi area, “You’ll pay right?”

“Sure.” He said casually, “But this would make us even.”

“Whatever, get in!” Haneul responded.

 

•••••••••••••••••••

 

Gaeul stormed out of the store after receiving permission to leave early but was stopped by a handsome looking guy.

“Hey, you’re that girl from the other night?” He asked.

“Hm?” Gaeul didn’t remember him, but that guy from the other night had his hair down covering his eyes and was seemingly a mess in contrast to the one standing in front of her. “Who are you?”

“That guy, the one that you recommend the emulsion to.”

“Ah! That creepy dude with wet hair that covered his eyes!”

He snorted.

“Your car?” Gaeul asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh! What great timing! Can you help me find my little brother?” She asked as she took it upon herself and got into his car before he could say yes.

He shrugged and obliged.

“Do you get into stranger cars often?” He asked.

“My name is Kim Gaeul, yours?”

“Mark Tuan.”

“We’re no longer strangers now that we know each other name, does this still consider stranger’s car?”

“Um…”

“Drive.” She ordered.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Gyeoul!”

“Jackson Wang!” She shouted when she saw him waiting in front of her house, “Where have you been?” She stormed out and hits him in the chest.

“Baby I’m sorry!” He kneeled down.

“I called and messaged, and even emailed you! You left without a words!”

“I’m sorry!” He repeated.

“Whatever, get out of my face, I have to go find Yugyeom.” She brushed him away.

“What? Yugyeom is lost? I’ll help.”

“No need! Just go back to that woman! I don’t need you!” Gyeoul announced.

“What woman?” Jackson asked in confusion, following after her, “What woman?”

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Youngjae! You play games with him often, where do you think he could possibly be?” Haru asked with Youngjae following behind.

“I honestly don’t know. He quit for few months, and then only recently logs in. I thought everything was fine. He could possibly be at a PC Bang somewhere in Seoul?” Youngjae replied.

Haru clicked her tongue in frustration and dragged him into a PC Bang, “We’ll just have to search all the PC Bangs!”

“ALL?” Youngjae shouted, “Haru-ya, do you know how many there are in Seoul? Hundreds!”

“Yah, Choi Youngjae! You must know by now how tight my family are.” She turned around and said sternly, “If you want to date me, my little brother better be safe and sound.”

His mouth dropped and he then breathily asked, “What does this have to do with our relationship moving a step forward?” He followed her and asked everybody there if they have seen a tall handsome boy with a mole underneath his right eye.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

**____GameBetas_Logins: Ace_onthestage_ **

___Ace requested for a leave._

_– I think…I am going to leave this world. –_

 

Jaebum’s eyebrows came together at the odd message.

“Jinyoung-ah, I asked you to search up the info for Ace, did you do it?”

“Yeah, I was waiting for you to ask me about it.” Jinyoung sat up from the couch, “what’s wrong?”

“He’s requesting to leave and left a very odd message.”

“What is the message?” Jinyoung asked, walking over to Jaebum.

“He said he is going to leave this world.” Jaebum answered.

“And?” Jinyoung asked innocently, “Doesn’t he just means to leave the virtual world? I mean, we will lose an ace Beta, but–Jaebum hyung?”

Jaebum zoned out when he remembered Bom’s younger brother once called him ‘BlackTiger’. Nobody other than the top 20 betas had the chance to see his real identity. Yet, that kid recognized who he was and referred to him by his username.

“Jinyoung, that kid’s file!”

Jinyoung handed him the file. He opened it and saw Yugyeom’s photo, his whole profile.

“You know him?”

“He’s Bomie’s younger brother.”

“Ah!”

Jaebum called Bom, he wanted to know if there was anything happening with her younger brother. Since he was the only one that knew about her family situation, this message this boy sent could mean something else.

“Bomie?” He asked when he heard her crying, “Something happened?”

“Boss. My younger brother is missing. And I have no idea where he is. My sisters and I are searching around Seoul this morning but…”

“Bomie, calm down, I’ll come and help,” he said, grabbing his jacket as well as Jinyoung with him, “Don’t cry, stay calm and don’t cry, everything will be alright.” He said to her before hanging up, “Jinyoung, call that kid family, tsk, not Bomie’s, but his other family.”

“Other family?”

“Ah, he’s actually a grandson of a chaebol family that I know, Kim Yoonmi’s family. Call them for me.”

“Why don’t you call them yourself?” Jinyoung asked.

“Because I’m scared of her and her grandpa!” He said honestly.

Jinyoung scoffed, “Alright. Alright.”

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum and Jinyoung met up with Bom and Yeoreum at the Han River Park where the two sisters was searching for him but couldn’t find him.

Jinyoung gazed at Bom for a moment and relayed back to Jaebum, “You’re right, she is better looking in real life.”

Jaebum glared at him, “Now is not the time for that!”

“Boss!”

“Bomie, he left a message saying that he wants to leave the world–I think he meant the virtual world, so don’t panic.” He restated his statement in fear that she would think of the worst and felt even worse.

“Yeoreum-shi,” Jinyoung was delighted to see her there.

Yeoreum sighed when she saw him, not as delighted as he was.

“We’ve searched almost every where in Seoul, the others called me and said they haven’t found him,” Bom informed, “We would call the police but his family said no.” She cried and Jaebum wiped away her tears, telling her that everything would be fine, he was a smart kid, he would not be in danger or do anything stupid.

“Jinyoung, I need you to do something for me.”

“You are not using my family’s secret agents.”

Jaebum gulped, begging with his eyes.

Yeoreum eyed them suspiciously, “Unnie,” She pulled Bom over to her side, “Yugyeom is our little brother, we have to find him ourselves, we don’t need outsiders help. Remember, Appa said not to owe anyone or we won’t be able to repay them as interests piles up.” She winked at Bom, and Bom nodded.

Jinyoung gulped and cleared his throat after hearing her, “My family owns a big private secret service agency, I think I can help.”

Jaebum crossed his arms and steered his eyes at him, “So you’re the type that choose a girl over a friend,” he whispered. 

“I’m sorry but we don’t have much time to stand around and talk, I’ll contact my family agents to have them search around. Shall we go?” He asked, pulling Yeoreum with him, “We’ll take my car, it’ll be faster.”

“But we don’t even know where he is?” Yeoreum asked.

“We’ll drive around and search, faster than running around,” Jinyoung replied.

“Bomie, come with me,” Jaebum called, and Bom ran after him.

“Woah, Boss, you’re driving a car today?” And it was a Lamborghini Murcielago.

“Get in,” Jaebum opened the door for her.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

It was not until later in the day where the group of twelve found him in the Children’s Grand Park. He sat by himself and watched the kids play at the amusement park and laughed, remembering that time when he hid from his older sisters and got lost. In the end, their parents for losing him scolded them.

“KIM YUGYEOM!” They shouted.

“Noona!”

“Yah! You punk, where were you, you made us worry sick!” Yeoreum shouted, about to walk up to him to scold him some more but when the people from the Kim Conglomerate rushed in and grabbed him, she stopped.

“Yeoreum!” Bom called her back. The sisters along with the rest of the guys watched him being reprimanded and taking care of by the secretary.

“Yugyeomie!” Bom called endearingly with a smile to him, “Go home and be a good kid! Make Eomma and Appa and Noona proud of you in the future! Remember to be the best pro-gamer and beat that BlackTiger that you always told noona about!”

Jaebum flustered and Jinyoung snorted, laughing at him.

“Go home and be the Young Master and make us proud!” Yeoreum said.

“Yah, you punk! Don’t cause any more trouble! We won’t be there and search for you again the next time!” Gaeul said.

“Aish, what an annoying little brat!” Gyeoul smiled, waving goodbye to him.

“Youngjae promised he’d hard carry you the next time you face Anima again!” Haru said.

“I did not!” Youngjae objected.

“Yah punk! You better beat this kid named DoubleB for me or I won’t forgive you!” Haneul said with a smile.

Bambam squinted at the realization, the reason why he was always ambushed when it came to the most crucial points in the game.

Yugyeom stared at them with tears brimming his eyes. And when he saw their smiles disappearing as they slowly turning away from him, he called out, “NOONA!” Tears running down his eyes as he shouted out, “Noona don’t leave me! I don’t want to be abandoned again!” His face scrunched up and tears just kept falling.

Bom turned back and so did the others.

“Noona I know I’m wrong! Noona I want to go home! I don’t want to live with these people! I want to go home to Appa, Eomma! I wanna go home to Bom noona, Yeoreum noona, Gaeul noona, Gyeoul noona, Haru noona and Haneul noona! I want to go home!” He cried out, “Noona take me home! Please take me home! Noona don’t leave me! I was wrong! I’m sorry! Please don’t abandon me!” He wailed.  
  
  


_“Bom noona! Yeoreum noona! Gaeul noona! Gyeoul noona! Haru noona! Haneul noona! I’m scared. I’m sorry!” He cried, “I won’t do it again! Noona don’t leave me! Noona don’t abandon me! I’m sorry, I’m very sorry!” He wailed._

_“Idiot! Let this be a lesson to you, for being mischievous. Noona is here! Come here, hurry and hold my hand. We’ll go home.” Bom said._

_“Come on, we’ll take you home before Eomma and Appa scolds us again.” Yeoreum and Gaeul extended out their hand._

_“Don’t cry, dry your tears, if Eomma and Appa sees them, us noona will be in trouble because of you, and if that happen, we won’t buy you candy anymore!” Gyeoul ordered._

_“Come on, we’ll go home!” Haru and Haneul extended out their hands._

_And little Yugyeom ran to his noona and grabbed their hands, going back home to Eomma and Appa._   
  
  


“Idiot! Hurry and let’s go home!” Bom extended out her hand.

“Let’s go home!” They all shouted. Yugyeom sniffed and cried out some more before running to them. The secretary wanted to hold him back but found his own conscience and let him go.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum thought that everything was now back to normal since Bom and her younger brother made up. However Bom suddenly came to him and handed him a journal.

Silently he sat there, refusing to look at her. He didn’t want to turn to her because he knew what was going on. Bom understood the situation and his feelings, but things had to be said and corrected, it was in due time.

“Boss, Appa found out about you. And about me not being any great Architect. He wants me to come back home.”

Jaebum chewed on his inner lips in silence.

“This is what I have been making for a while. It’s a journal of your schedule and your interests, as well as your tastes. I hope you can give it to your next maid, your life will be in less chaos with it.” She said with a forced smile, “We’ll meet each other again. Appa said that he’ll send me back to school, even though the school will be our local university and not the big one in Seoul.” Bom continued when he didn’t say a word, “When I graduate, will you hire me?”

Jaebum cracked a smile then turned to her, “Kim Bom–“

“We’ll be friends right?” Bom cut him off and gazed nervously into his eyes, “There will be more opportunity for us right?” She asked innocently and stuttering to make it clear to him, “If we’re no longer Maid-Boss.”

Jaebum gaped understanding her implication, “Bomie,” he whispered.

“We’ll have more opportunity, right?” She asked again nervously with a nod, hoping for his agreement.

Jaebum smiled and nodded. He reached out for the journal and letter of resignation from her.

“I will wait for you.” He replied, “Make sure to get on the same level as I am.”

She nodded with a smile and blushed to her ears. He smiled contentedly that his feelings had been successfully transferred.

 

___BlackTiger has left the Dream Realm._

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

“Kim Yeoreum-shi, will you go out with me?” Jinyoung asked again, this time he came with a bouquet of flowers.

“Yah, pretty boy! Why are you after me?” She asked honestly, “I have rejected you once, you should go and look for your other fishies.”

“I like you, just that simple.” He replied, “And I have a small tank that only fits one special fish, I don’t have any other.”

Yeoreum sighed, “Do you know who I am or how I am?” She was insistent on getting rid of him, “Listens, I am actually a very hot temper type of girl. I will kick and hit you if you make me angry. I am very violent.”

“I know.” He answered genuinely.

“What?” She scoffed, “You believe what I said?”

“I don’t just believe, I saw.” He smirked and she flustered.

“Yah, are you a freak? A masochistic? You like violent girls?”

“No. I don’t like violent people. But I like strong people. I saw you beat up a group of kids a few years ago while protecting your little brother. I like that.”

She chuckled and whispered while turning around to leave, “You weirdo!”

“Where are you going?” He asked, following right behind her.

She stopped and turned around, “Yah! Listen carefully. I don’t like you.”

“But I do.” He said proudly.

She sighed aloud, “What is it that you like about me, other than my strength?”

“Your cake decoration, always the same design of a red panda, it’s cute.”

“That’s all I’m good at! That’s why I changed cake-shop often.”

“Nothing’s wrong with that,” he retorted.

“I didn’t say there’s anything wrong with that,” She responded, “Anything else?”

When he didn’t say anything, she walked away, but then he shouted, “You look very cute when you’re at the PC Bang, gaming!”

Yeoreum stopped in her track and gasped, turning back to look at him with opened mouth. He smiled with satisfaction.

“I like strong people, but I ADORE gaming girls!” he exclaimed with a smirk and sparkling eyes.

Yeoreum scoffed then walked toward him with her arms crossed, “What’s your level?” She asked seriously.

“I am a pro-gamer, what level do you think I’m at?” He replied with sterned eyes.

“I am too, a pro-gamer. If you can beat me, maybe, JUST maybe, I’ll take into consideration of giving you a chance,” she grinned.

Jinyoung smiled in return, “What’s your username?”

“Search for it yourself,” she whispered, then flipped her hair, “See you in the virtual world.” And walked away with a laugh.

Jinyoung smiled, completely captivated, staring foolishly at her back.

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

 

Four months later.

 

**___Progamers_Logins: BlackTiger_ **

 

Right after the game launched, Jaebum received a message from Bom to congratulate him. She also asked him to come and visit her sometimes, which he deemed it as an invitation to meet her parents, and so he obliged.

Surprisingly on his visit, Jinyoung tagged along.

 

**___Progamers_Logins: PepiforPresident_ **

 

“Why are you coming again?” Jaebum asked the Jinyoung that sat comfortably on the passenger seat of his Lambo.

“I thought you might need a companion for this trip.”

“You mean you just wanted to come so you can see Yeoreum-shi.”

“That too.”

“Alright, we’re here.” Jaebum took in a deep breath after he parked his car.

“Relax,” Jinyoung advised, “Don’t worry, today, I’ll hard carry you.”

“Excuse you?” Jaebum snapped, “I’ll have you know, once I appear, the game is over. I get everything I want.”

“Whatever.”

The two of them suddenly stopped in front of the gate when they saw a young man on his knees in front of the entrance, begging.

“Gyeoul-ah! Appa! Eomma! I really love your daughter. I am here to take full responsibility! I didn’t know she is pregnant! Please forgive me!” Jackson cried out.

 

**___Progamers_Logins: DiyiWang_ **

 

“What in the world?” Bambam asked. He was with Mark who also came for some special occasion.

“What’s wrong?” Youngjae asked. He rushed back after Haru called him to come.

 

**___Progamers_Logins: DoubleB_ **

**___Progamers_Logins: SuperMark_ **

**___Progamers_Logins: ArsVita_ **

 

The five of them meet up and stood behind Jackson.

“Hey!” Youngjae nudged Jackson’s shoulder, “You alright?”

“Jackson?” Jaebum asked.

Jackson wailed staring back at them.

“What is this I heard about you making somebody pregnant?” Bambam asked.

Jackson sighed and nodded embarrassingly, but then he proudly announced, “It was out of love! I wasn’t playing with her! I love her!”

“Ah, how long?” Jinyoung asked.

“Supposedly she has been pregnant for five months.” Jackson replied.

“No, I meant how long did you guys dated before you got her pregnant?” Jinyoung asked again.

“Uh, three months.”

“Three months?” They shouted in unison.

Jinyoung turned to Jaebum and whispered aloud, “It only took him three months, yet, you three years and nothing happened!”

Jaebum glared with his jaw jutted out, “Shut up.”

“Well, some sperms are quicker than others,” Mark chimed in. They stared at him speechless at how upfront he was.

“Gyeoul-ah! Appa!” Jackson resumed his plead.

“Aish!” Yugyeom opened the door, “Hyung, I have a test to deal with tomorrow! Appa and noona is not home!”

 

**___Progamers_Logins: Ace_onthestage_ **

 

“Yugyeom-ah!” Jackson whined.

“Oh, Jaebum hyung, Jinyoung hyung, Mark hyung, Youngjae hyung, Bambam! When did you get here?” He asked, ignoring Jackson.

“We just got here and saw him kneeling,” Jaebum answered, “How long has he been here?”

“Since this morning.” Yugyeom responded before looking down at Jackson, “Hyung, it’s not that I don’t love you, it’s that Appa and noona don’t want me to. They will scold me if I let you in.”

Jackson clicked his tongue, “Just let me in, I will hide, they won’t know.”

“They’ll know!” All of them replied.

Just so happened Bom was out on an errand and came home to see a crowd in front of her house. She was a little shock to see a bunch of guys, but when she realized her Boss’s back, she grinned and shouted out, “Boss!”

Jaebum turned back immediately, her voice was still fresh on his mind and he missed that voice. He grinned when he aw her beaming in the light, “Bomie!”

“Lucky,” whispered the rest enviously.

“You came!” She exclaimed.

For some reason Jaebum found it harder to talk to her after four months of separation. He had the urge of just pulling her in and give her a hug, but would she likes it, he feared that she had forgotten about him.

Bom smiled, staring with glistening eyes at him, seemingly waiting for some type of greeting.

Bambam had no patience for this type of things. He sighed before pushing Jaebum forward, “Get on with it already!”

Jaebum almost fell but because of Bom being right in front of him that he just grabbed her and hugged her to balance out his stance. He also made a mental note of killing Bambam later, if not in real life, in the virtual world, and stripped him off his Gils.

Bom hugged him back and discreetly tightened her arms for a brief moment before letting go, “Boss! You starved yourself again didn’t you?” Immediately she berated him, “Did your new maid not feed you properly?”

Jaebum laughed, “The new maid I got is an ajumma, she wasn’t as quick and thorough as you.”

Bom stared at him with lips pressed together embarrassingly, and he grinned looking at her. The rest just sighed away because this would never end.

Yugyeom rolled his eyes and groaned in disgust, letting the rest coming into the house instead.

The seven boys sat around the table, waiting for Appa to come home while the girls were hiding away in the kitchen. Younjae made himself at home as always, eating sliced fruits leisurely along with Yugyeom while staring at the five who were on their knees rigidly with straighten backs and hands on their thighs.

“Yah, you hyungs need to go to the bathroom or something?” Yugyeom asked when seeing how uncomfortable they were.

“Bathroom is on the right.” Youngjae chimed in, “I suggest you all to go to the bathroom before accident happens.”

The door then slid opened and the five of them jumped.

“Appa!” Jackson shouted. Appa Kim glared at him.

Appa Kim sat at the end of the table while the five sat at the other ends silently, and obediently. Youngjae and Yugyeom sat in the middle, chewing on some crunchy apple while shifting their eyes to both sides.

“Appa…” Jackson spoke up.

“I didn’t give you permission to call me that!” Appa Kim snapped.

“Sorry,” Jackson bowed.

Appa Kim sighed then cleared his throat before asking for their introduction, starting from Jackson.

“Appa, you already know my name. Jackson Wang, I am a Pro-Gamer.”

Appa Kim scoffed, cutting him off, “What has the world become, there are jobs that I don’t know the name of.”

“Appa, Pro-Gamer is someone who play games, but a professional that earns money.” Jackson tried his best to explain.

“Only a loser would use that as excuse to waste away their life.” Appa Kim replied, and the rest of them sunk down, as that was their occupation.

“No, professional gamers is a hard job, Appa. One has to be very smart and quick in order to earn thousand of dollars!” Jackson responded.

“How much do you earn a month?” Appa Kim asked.

“Hm, we don’t have monthly salary. But we earn from each tournament, one can win up to $100,000 in one tournament,” Mark cut in.

“That’s not adding sponsorships, pro gamers also do broadcasts or advertisements and earns more money,” Bambam added in.

“So basically no consistency!” Appa Kim concluded.

“Appa-nim,” Jinyoung cut in, “Being a pro-gamer is not just playing in tournament. It could also mean testing games for a company, that would easily earns money each month, consistent with the average work-force.”

Appa Kim asked for his name.

“Park Jinyoung,” he bowed.

“Which daughter of mine are you after?”

Jinyoung was flustered by the question, but answered, “Yeoreum-shi.”

Appa Kim smiled and scoffed, “She’s a tough one.”

Jinyoung forced a smile in return.

Appa Kim stayed quiet for a minute then concluded, “I suppose, being a pro-gamers is not so bad.” The boys’ faces lightened up. “The worst is the one who makes the game! Without that person, no games would be made.” Jaebum sunk down, discreetly covering up his mouth as he bit his lips. The boys shifted their eyes at him. Jinyoung covered his mouth to hide his smirks. “Without those games, nobody will be mindlessly control by these virtual thing!”

“Appa-nim,” Jinyoung then asked, “What if a game developer, maker, wants to marry a daughter of yours–“

“Definitely not allow!” Appa Kim rejected immediately. Jaebum gulped with nervousness, so does the rest out of pity for him. “He might be smart in making games, but it’s because of him that millions of kids are leaving school to be in the virtual world! The worst of the worst, a great sinner!”

Jaebum sunk even lower while Jinyoung quietly snorted, chuckling at him.

“Appa-nim,” Jackson cut in, “Being a game maker earns a lot of money. One could be a billionaire!”

“That lad over there,” Appa Kim glanced at him then asked, “Do you think I care for money? If I do, I wouldn’t let you, a Young Master kneeling outside of my house now would I?”

“Yes Sir.” Jackson lowered his head.

Appa Kim glanced over to Jaebum, “That lad over there.” Jaebum jerked back when meeting his eyes. “What is your name?”

Jaebum quietly stuttered, “Im Jaebum.”

“Jaebum, Jaebum…” Appa Kim repeated quietly, “You are Bomie’s Boss?”

Jaebum was taken aback, he asked, “How did you? Has Bomie talks about me?”

“She hasn’t, but your fiance called her and our family low class.” Appa Kim replied, and Jaebum gulped with anger.

“That’s not my fiance,” he corrected.

“She was calling you endearingly and was about to call my daughter a bad name.”

Jaebum got on his knees and bowed, apologizing for Yoonmi’s bad behavior, “Appa-nim, that incident won’t happen again. Bomie will never ever see that girl’s face again.”

“Aish, Appa! Noonas are old, we don’t even know if they’ll get any one better than these guys here! Just let them go!” Yugyeom chimed in, annoyed with the awkward atmosphere.

“Punk I haven’t got to you yet!” Appa Kim retorted, he then turned back to Jaebum, “Bomie is innocent, I don’t want her to be hurt unnecessarily. This goes the same to the rest of my daughters.” He glanced at all of them, “This goes to you to!” He called for Youngjae’s attention.

Youngjae sat up properly.

“What is it about my family that you’re always around? Go home and eat dinner with your parents for once!”

“Appa-nim,” Youngjae glanced over at him and murmured honestly, “Dinner here is better.”

Appa Kim clicked his tongue and scoffed dejectedly, “Aigoo, I’ve never seen a kid who rushes over to the neighbor house to eat dinner before their parents right after coming home from faraway.”

“Appa!” Bom slid the door opened and he jumped back, holding onto his heart as she stared sternly at him, “Why must you do this when you’re the one that asked us to bring them home?”

Appa Kim flustered and stuttered, “Tsk, I just want to intimidate them a bit. If I don’t do it, they’ll terrorize you guys in the future.”

The boys’ eyes flickered in realization of the situation.

“What does this mean?” Jackson whispered to the rest of the boys.

Gyeoul sighed glaring at him, “Jackson Wang!”

“Baby!” He shouted, “Baby, I’m sorry,” He pleaded.

“Don’t you have anything else to say? I’m not angry at you anymore,” Gyeoul said.

“I love you!” Jackson shouted immediately.

“So easy.” Bambam murmured after seeing Gyeoul pouted cutely at Jackson.

Gyeoul then shot him a glare, “Yah, you’re not married to the family, yet, you’re already disrespecting your older sister-in-law?”

Bambam shut his mouth and turned away to Mark’s embrace, scared of his future.

Appa Kim then derided her for being too easy while threatening to kill him just days ago.

Yeoreum sighed loudly along with Gaeul, “Appa asked us to bring friends over sometimes. We thought it’d be fun to bring all of you here.”

“Will you stay for Dinner?” Gaeul asked.

They all nodded obediently, including Youngjae.

“Appa-nim, can I stay and eat dinner today?” Youngjae asked, “I’ll go home and eat dinner tomorrow.”

“Aren’t you here because of invitation?” Appa Kim asked, “If so then you are to be here, if not, I suggest you to find another house to eat dinner at from now on.”

Youngjae stuttered, trying to search for his phone to see if that text was real and would it considered to be an invitation.

“Choi Youngjae, don’t tell me you deleted all my messages?” Haru asked with a firmed voice.

“Aish, Haru unnie stop playing with him.” Haneul said, helped bringing out the food, and the rest set up the table.

The family welcomed their six futures son-in-laws with a big feast. After dinner, Jaebum requested to speak to Appa Kim alone.

Appa Kim took him out to the family’s front yard and had a talk while the rest stayed inside to play Go Stop.

“Bomie told me that you didn’t take advantage of her while she lived with you.”

Jaebum bowed deeply for not taking the responsibility to contact him and asked for permission.

“I trust her words.” Appa Kim continued.

“Thank you.” Jaebum responded.

“Im Jaebum-shi, my family is poor. My family background is not of higher class. I did not attend High School, nor did my wife–“

“I don’t mind all that.” Jaebum cut in.

Appa Kim had a little smile on, “Bomie told me that you even opted to pay for her tuition?”

Jaebum confirmed with a smile.

“There is no need for that. I can take care of it myself. I don’t want my daughter to have a hard time after marriage…I hope you’d understand that I am not selling my daughter.”

Jaebum gulped, “Appa-nim, don’t think of it as a loan. Think of it as a benefactor. She looks very happy when she is in school, learning what she loves. I want to see her smiles. Since I am still young and has money, I want to be a benefactor for her.”

“Still…”

“Appa!” Bom called from the house.

“Aish!” Appa Kim clicked his tongue when she ran out, “Go back inside, we’re still talking.”

Bom crossed her arms and squinted her eyes at him. Appa Kim leaned back, intimidated by her.

“Appa! You said it before!”

Appa Kim muttered, “What did I say?”

“If each of us find happiness somewhere, you’ll let us go.”

“I DID NOT!” Appa Kim shouted, going back on his words.

“YOU DID!” They shouted at him from the house.

Appa Kim flustered, coughing bashfully at his daughters suddenly going against him, “Ancestors were right! Having daughters at home is like having a ticking time bomb! And I have six! Aigoo! Fine, since you love him so much, I’ll marry you off to him!” He said before going back in to let the two have their own time.

Bom watched Appa Kim’s back with a smile.

Jaebum couldn’t let any time be wasted; he grabbed her hand immediately, “Bomie.”

She blushed at his sudden advances. He was no longer her boss, but became a romantic interest and the thought had her heart fluttered, and stomach having butterflies by just looking at his face.

Jaebum could feel her trembling hand and was satisfied. She was so proud earlier, but showed her true self, and this was the feelings and reactions that he was waiting for for the past three years.

“Bomie,” he called again, “I know I said I’ll wait until you graduate, but I am an impatient person. I don’t think I can wait that long…Do not worry. I loved you since long ago, and I will continue to love you forever. Can you give me a chance?” He held on tight to her hand.

Bom nodded with a shy smile. Jaebum leaned in for a kiss but she blocked him with her finger and said, “Yugyeom told me that you still haven’t capture Somnia!”

“Huh?”

“What kind of a pro-gamer are you that you still haven’t capture a character you created?”

“No, I already capture her! Right after this kiss!” He announced and pulled her in for a kiss, to which she replied obediently.

 


	2. Hard Carry Hey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinyoung was captured in game, so the rest of G7 attempt a rescue mission.

  
  
**Pro Gamers: Hard Carry Hey**

 

 

 

**__Proteam_Logins: Optima G7_ **

 

_– Why are you wasting my time when we’re just going against Leviathan? – **SuperMark**_

_–This beast has maxed out HPs and MPs! – **Ace_onthestage**_

_–Jinyoung, how the hell did you get capture for days? – **BlackTiger**_

_–You tell me, how is this even possible that a gamer gets captured by a monster in game and has his account puts on hold? – **PepiforPresident**_

 

___ArsVita casts Drainage._

___Leviathan’s MP level down by 200._

___Leviathan’s HP level down by 50._

___PepiforPresident’s HP level down by 100._

___PepiforPresident’s MP level down by 50._

 

_–Yah! Don’t kill me! – **PepiforPresident**_

_–Sorry, but its a spell for all enemy, currently you’re on their side – **ArsVita**_

_–I’m a hostage! – **PepiforPresident**_

 

___BlackTiger uses Bullets Swords._

___Levianthan’s HP Level down by 450._

___PepiforPresident’s HP Level down by 250._

 

_–YAH! – **PepiforPresident**_

_–Sorry. – **BlackTiger**_

 

___Ace_onthestage uses High Potion_

___PepiforPresident’s HP Level up by 500._

 

_–You’re welcome. – **Ace_onthestage**_

 

___SuperMark casts Shields of Cards on All Party._

___SuperMark uses Lady Luck on All Party._

___All Party’s Luck down by 60._

___All Party’s MP down by 50._

___SuperMark uses Skilled Gambler._

_––Leviathan’s HP level down by 1000._

 

_–Woohoo! – **SuperMark**_

_–Yeah, out of our Lucks and MPs. – **DoubleB**_

_–Aye, I gotta do what I gotta do to Hard Carry you all. – **SuperMark**_

 

___DiyiWang uses Perseus’s Sword_

___Leviathan’s HP level down by 500._

 

___Leviathan casts Manus._

___Leviathan’s HP level up 1300._

___All Party’s MP level down by 50._

___All Party’s HP level down by 100._

___PepiforPresident’s MP level down by 50._

___PepiforPresident’s HP level down by 500._

 

_–Fuck! – **Optima G7**_

 

___DoubleB casts Cura on PepiforPresident._

___PepiforPresident’s HP level up 150._

 

_–I appreciated, but your white magic is so fucking shitty! – **PepiforPresident**_

_–I am not from a Mage Clan! Beggars can’t be chooser. – **DoubleB**_

 

___BlackTiger summons Somnia._

 

_–About damn time! – **Optima G7**_

_–Is this your first time using Somnia? – **DiyiWang**_

_–Not the first, but first time actually using her in a battle. – **BlackTiger**_

 

___Somnia casts Dreammaze_

___Leviathan traps in Dreammaze_

___Leviathan’s HP level down by 1000_

___Leviathan casts Manus_

___Somnia casts Reflection Shield_

___Leviathan’s MP level down by 500._

___Leviathan’s HP level down by 1000._

___Somnia’s MP level up by 500._

___Somnia’s HP level up by 1000._

___Somnia’s casts Dreamscapes._

___PepiforPresident falls in Sleep._

___Leviathan falls in Sleep._

___BlackTiger uses Dream Vitai_

___Veritas awaken_

 

_–Since when did he become Veritas? – **DiyiWang**_

_–Isn’t this just cheating? – **SuperMark**_

_–He totally reprogrammed this to get what he wants. – **DoubleB**_

_–I don’t appreciate this; I was close to becoming Veritas! – **Ace_onthestage**_

_–I hate this game. – **ArsVita**_

_–I just want my account back. – **PepiforPresident**_

 

••••••••••••••••••••

 

Jaebum waited outside the front of her university. All eyes were on him and his new Bugatti. Female students walked by batting their eyes at him, but all he cared for was his phone.

“Oppa!” Bom called and he turned his head with a smile after seeing her in her graduation robe. He took out a bouquet of roses and waited for her to run to him, “Thanks for coming!” She hugged him and he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead before handling her the bouquet of roses.

“I have set a date for us to have dinner. Will it be fine with just the two of us?”

Bom nodded, “I have told Appa that I won’t be coming home until next week.”

Jaebum grinned enthusiastically, and Bom hit him playfully for having perverted thoughts.

“I didn’t even say or do anything!”

“But you have thought of it!”

“Still…!” He grabbed her and kissed her.

 

——

 

“Yeoreumie! Marry me!” Jinyoung pleaded, following right behind her with a bouquet of roses, “Yeoreumie!”

Yeoreum gave him no attention and kept walking, but there was a huge smile on her face.

 

——

 

“What do you think of this?” Gaeul asked, regarding the white wedding dress that she was wearing. She was dress fitting with Mark for their wedding in the upcoming months. Haru and Youngjae also came along.

“It’s pretty!” Mark said, Youngjae nodded along with Haru.

“Next one.” Gaeul went back into the dressing room and the three sighed in defeats.

“Hyung, it seems like she likes to go against you,” Youngjae said.

“You’re one to speak,” Mark retorted, eyeing Haru.

 

——

 

“Baby be careful!” Jackson shouted, grabbing Gyeoul’s hand to cross the street, “We don’t want anything to happen to Eunhee’s younger brother.”

“He is fine! I can tell.” Gyeoul responded.

 

——

 

Bambam and Haneul came back to South Korea and were also on their ways to the dress boutique for dress fitting.

All of them were to meet up at the shop, however on their ways there, they witnessed a very interesting pair, standing in front of a clinic.

 

“Yugyeom?” Bom questioned after she saw him with a girl standing in front of a pregnancy clinic, “Oppa stop the car!” As soon as Jaebum stopped the car, she opened the door and sprinted out, “KIM YUGYEOM!”

“Bomie! Bomie!” Jaebum called after, driving his car after her.

Yugyeom bolted right away when he saw her, but on the other side was Yeoreum, matter of fact, it was an all sided ambushed by his sisters, yet he still bolted, and the rest chased after him.

“KIM YUGYEOM!” they shouted.

Gaeul was still in her wedding dress, running after.

“NO!” He screamed at the top of his lung.

“Baby! Baby!” Jackson pulled Gyeoul back, “Baby you’re pregnant! Don’t run! Car! Car! Car!” He called for his chauffeur.

 

 


	3. Home Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boss Im and his Maid's smut.

  
**  
Pro Gamers: Boss Im’s Proof**

 

 

_Again? It’s Christmas Eve and you have to work?_

“It’s okay, I’ll just go to sleep, and it’s getting late. You too, good night.” Bom groaned and pouted.

_That’s a lie; I want to be with you on Christmas Eve, I want us to make love until the morning._

After hanging up, she shouted out to the grand glass window in front of her that overlooks the night sky of Seoul.

“Im Jaebum, it’s our first Christmas together since a long while and you chose work over me?” She threw the phone down on the sofa then went to bed in frustration. “At a time when I wanted to spend on a nice piece of lingerie to wear it for you! Whose idea is it to have stockings, garter belts and corset as something to wear to sleep? I should’ve wear that pink baby doll dress. Tsk… I’ll lock you out when you come back,” she chuckled murmuring to herself, falling into a deep abyss. Yet, his image appeared in her head, and his voice echoed. His sighs, his whispers, they filled up her mind as a lullaby.  His touches and embraces, they warmed her body. Even if she was angry, she was still thinking about him, this was not a fair tradeoff.

 

\----

 

He entered quietly with a bouquet of roses and a heart shaped box of chocolate assortments, the best kind. And a white medium sized fluffed bunny with a card. The usual holiday’s present for the most precious. But all that was tossed aside when he saw her sleeping on her belly on the bed with the blanket on the floor. She must’ve thought it was he and kicked it. Quietly he made his way to the bed while taking off his jacket, loosening up his tie while staring at her messy face with full of affections. He leaned gently down, bending over to hover on top of her, whispering softly into her ear to wake her up.

“I’m home,” he softly stroked her hair away from her face, giving her a kiss on the cheek while she moaned, trying to figure out what happened after being awoken by an angelic voice that wished her a Merry Christmas.

When she saw his face, she scowled, immediately showed him her resentment for abandoning her on Christmas Eve. She pushed him away, but he apologized by kissing her.  She resisted at first but gave in when he caressed her thighs, pressing her down on the bed, blocking her escape paths.

“ I missed you.” He whispered, kissing her forehead, making his way down to her nose and lips once again.

“You said you were working in New York, why are you here? And I was waiting for you to enjoy Christmas Eve!”

“Sorry, I promised someone that I would attend a party, and I couldn’t break it since it’s unprofessional to do so. But I tried to come home as fast as I could.” He sighed when he saw her moping face; “I see that I failed to make it on time.”

He explained himself with more sighs and disappointments in his eyes, but that doesn’t stop him from wanting to touch and hold her in his arms, to have her warming up his body. Why must his career be so hectic? He wanted to go on a hiatus, but the gaming tournament just started. A dilemma: devotion to the gaming industry, and devotion to this precious girl, his beloved.

“Jaebum-ah, am I selfish? I don’t want to share you with anyone.” She asked.

He laughed ruffling his hair with a smile before giving her more kisses on both side of her cheeks and grazes her lips while whispering, “How can you be selfish when you waited for me? Even when I lied of my whereabouts; you’d still took it and believed in my words. I think I’m the one who is selfish, wanting to please everybody because I don’t want to be alone, but...” He couldn’t help but wanted to kiss her and abuse her when he saw her with those eyes, those innocent eyes.

“Not yet! You haven’t shower!” She groaned.

“Afterward,” he whispered, giving her a deep kiss. She moaned when he caressed her neck and pulled them in to have his tongue goes in deeper. She panted when he let go. His hands move down to her inner thighs. Fingers gently gliding along her lingerie, “Did you prepare this for me?” He teased, “You know I don’t like it when you’re in any fabric.”

“But you like taking them off,” she responded then giggled when his attempt at taking her lingerie off tickled her, “Oppa!”

“Aish, why do you like to wear such hard to take off things? Should I tear it off?” He growled, attempting to rip it off.

“No!” She stopped him, “ It cost a lot of money!”

“How much?”

She bit her lips and whispered with two fingers up, “$2,000! It’s from Le Perla!”

Jaebum clicked his tongue and ripped it, he believed they’re there to be ripped off anyway. She gasped in disbelief.

“Boss!” She whined, calling out that endearing nickname that she hasn’t use for a while.

“Aren’t they for ripping off? Either ways these flimsy thin fabrics are going to be ripped in the process of us fucking!”

Bom was speechless, she whimpered at him.

“Baby, it’s only $2,000, your husband is an owner of a massive game company, I can even buy you the store if you want.”

Bom stared angrily at him, “It’s my favorite!”

Jaebum stuttered in nervousness, “I’ll get you another one.”

“It’s limited edition, this was the last piece!”

He gulped steering his eyes away from her sulking face, guilt ridden his face as he licked his bottom lip. He glanced briefly at her; she was sulking badly.

“Why are you so aggressive?” She suddenly asked.

Jaebum smirked and laughed, “Why not?” He couldn’t hold himself so he devoured her then and there to show her the aggressiveness of the BlackTiger.

She squirmed when he came on strong, to retaliate she bit his lip as he parted from hers. Bom pushed him away and he fell back so she could climb on top of him. Jaebum chuckled at her aggressiveness.

“I should’ve bought you a tigress stuffed animal instead of a bunny, you are no bunny!” He joked.

She laughed sarcastically before ripping off his shirt.

“You know this shirt cost $300 dollars?” He asked sarcastically, retaliating to her kneejerk reaction to his ripping her lingerie.

“I know I bought it!” She retorted and he laughed.

“Tell me, what do you want to do tonight?” He asked caressing her face gently.

Bom closed her eyes and smile feeling his touch, “Hm…” She tapped lightly on his abs, “To make love all night long.” She said boldly and he laughed out loud.

“You won’t last that long.”

“Hul!” She pointed at him, “You’re the one that won’t last!” She yelped and pulled back her finger when he attempted to bite it after chuckling at her. “Ah! Don’t move!” She ordered, holding herself down on him.

Jaebum sighed and lay back down obediently with arms spread out and eyes closed while jokingly said, “Alright, do whatever you want!”

Bom leaned down and give him a kiss, making him smirk; he immediately grabbed her and rolled her around to have her in between his thighs. He sighed triumphantly, and she whimpered, “Boss, have mercy.” She pleaded cutely with a pout and palms to her face.

He smiled, pulling her hands away as he smiled licking his lips cunningly. She giggled, writhing, trying to get away from his grip but failed to do so when he landed a kiss on her neck and imprinted a mark.

“Let’s not play anymore,” she said.

“Baby, we’re just starting,” he whispered, moving his kisses down to her chest. He gently kissed and licked her nipples and she moaned in pleasure. She jerked and groaned when he moved to her erogenous zones. She panted lightly when he licked the lining of her pussy. He licked gently the clitoris and she groaned, pulling herself back. He chuckled gripping tightly on her thigh to hold her in place, “Why do you always do this when I go down on you?” He asked, but she couldn’t answer. She stared at him with a pleading looks in her eyes for him to not ask her questions that she has no answers to. Jaebum sighed, staring at her with a teasing smile as he lightly ran his finger down her pussy, “So what do you want inside of you first? My fingers or my tongue?”

She gulped and moaned feeling his fingers teasing her down below and his eyes and smirk holding her hostage for that answer.

She whimpered, raising her chin for a kiss when he brought his face close.

“Hm?” He asked again.

“I want a kiss,” she whined.

He chuckled delightedly, “Answer me first and I’ll give it to you.”

“You’re already using your finger!” He grinned and inserted his fingers and she groaned, “I want your tongue too,” she blurted out.

“You’ve become greedy, my adorable maid!” He remarked before going back down to give her what she wanted. She moaned in delights when he licked her clitoris while moving his fingers around. Her moans became louder when he sucked her clitoris while thrusting his fingers, and her hips rose with the pleasure. He pulled out his fingers and she yelped and whined at him. He laughed licking his lips. She sat up and pushed him back to playfully hit him. He then said, “You said to make love all night so I’ll just stop when you feel like coming!”

“Not like that!” She whined, continuing to throw measly punches at him.

“Baby, I can start again and this time I’ll let you come properly.” He laughed at her outburst.

“No!”

“Tsk,” He pulled her down to hug and kiss her.

Her hands slide his dress shirt off his shoulders before moving them back to explore and caressed his chest, down to his abdomen and down to his groin. She pushed him back so she could take off his belt. He watched her biting her lips while focusing on his groin. He reached out for her face and caressed it. She smiled playfully biting his thumb when he caressed her lips as she unzipped his pant.

She rubbed gently his groin while eyeing him mischievously before pulling his underwear back to let his cock sprung up, she stroked it gently then decided to take both his pants and underwear off for him.

“You are not going to do to me what I just did to you.” He said as she plopped herself down in front of his cock and stroked it; “Because you going to want it inside of you before I come.” He leaned back on the pillows to let her do what she wanted.

She looked up with a finger on her lips to tell him to hush. She licked the tip of his dick and sucked it before putting it in her mouth, and she continued gently stroking it with her mouth while playing with his balls.

Jaebum bit on his finger when he felt her tongue gliding against his dick, and the warmth of her mouth. He felt himself pulsating with each of her touches. He closed his eyes and gulped discreetly with a scrunched up face when he felt it about to burst. Bom held it in place for him to let it out. She looked up at him and swallowed, hand still gently stroking him.

“I want it,” she pleaded.

Jaebum smirked, beckoning for her to come up. He caressed her disheveled face and gave her a kiss before running his fingers against her wet pussy.

Bom moaned at his touches, but what she wanted was his dick and not anything else, “I want it.” She begged with pleading eyes at him. He grabbed his dick and gently teases her instead, gently gliding along the pussy; plodding between her buttocks. She pressed her lips together at his pleasurable teasing, “Please, give it to me.” She begged with a pout at his satisfied smile.

She gasped and held her breath when he slowly slid in; she closed her eyes and moaned while biting her bottom lip to hide her enjoyable smile when he’s all the way in.

“Bomie,” he whispered, lifting her chin to have her staring at him when she moved her hips. She moaned and gaped staring into his eyes while grinding on him. He unclasped her bra and helped her taking them off. He cupped and fondled the pair of breasts before playfully biting them. She groaned pushing him away so she could lean back with her back arched and hips held down on him as she increased her speed elatedly when she felt him throbbing inside. He leaned back and eyes closed, licking his lips, suppressing himself. When he felt that she was going to let it out he pulled out.

Bom whimpered and whined when he pulled out, “Oppa, again!”

Jaebum chuckled and grabbed her wrists when she tried to hit him, “My turn.” He said with a stern looks. She gasped excitedly. “You’re looking forward to it?” He teased when he saw it through her. She pulled back her hands and pouted, he grabbed her and asked, “So do you want to be on all four or legs up?” he asked knowing her favorite positions.

“Mhm…” she smiled, playing on his collarbones while thinking.

“Hm?” He asked, again kissing her neck.

“Whatever you like.” She whispered with a grin.

Jaebum laughed before giving her another kiss then ordered, “Get on all four.”

She giggled and scrambled to get in position, and he grinned seeing her ready to be pleased by him.

Jaebum positioned himself and stared at her cute buttocks eagerly waiting for him. Bom was excited but at the same time nervous. He had no mercy when it came to this person.

“Ack!” She yelped and giggled when he slapped her butt, knowing that he’s going to go in right after it. It’s the same routine that she loved.

“Bomie, do you like this type of things?” He asked teasing her by delaying the timing.

She hated him for this. When he knew how much she wanted it he would delay the time and teases her.

“You like it too!”

“That I do.” He responded before licking her pussy to make her purred. “Come here.” He pulled her up to lower and toward him, he then plodding his dick against her pussy before entering.

She straightened her back, closed her eyes and enjoying his dick hitting her inside. She moaned pleasurably with each of his thrusts. She groaned when he increased his speed and cried out when he went in hard and deep.

When she wanted to come he didn’t let her, but when she didn’t want to come due to his great pleasurable pounding he insisted to have her come. She bit her bottom lip and held it in. Then he slapped her butt and her hips twitched and her legs suddenly closed, she dropped down and whimpered.

Jaebum sighed, “Bomie,” he said annoyingly being left cold, “You wanted to come, I’m letting you.”

She writhed away to the pillows side and curled holding her legs, stilling feeling herself coming. She panted seeing sweats on his forehead as he swept up his wet hair. He looked so tired to her and she crawled out to him. She licked his dick before deep throating him. He stopped her and lifted her chin up to look at him.

 

 

 

“You missed me that much?” He smirked.

She nodded playfully.

“Shall I give you more?” He asked and she nodded.

He gently placed her to lie down comfortably on her back, “I’m not playing anymore,” he said caressing her face and kissed her.

“I want it slow this time and I want you to come inside me,” she ordered.

“So demanding,” he bit her lips, “But this is what I like.”

 

 

“Not so hard,” she repeated, telling him to be gentle, “I want a kiss.” He leaned in to give her a kiss, a peck on the lips as a tease. “Oppa!” she yelled at him for teasing her again, but he ignored her, making his way down her neck. To her breast, he lightly licked the nipples and gently bit them. She squirmed, grabbing his hair, caressing the nape of his neck while he tasted her body. He straightened his back as he sat up while running his hand smoothly down her sides, down to her waist and pulled them towards him. She moaned when his cock hit her deep.

He grunted with each thrust.

Bom groaned aloud, “Oppa! You said you’d be gentle!”

Jaebum chuckled, “I never said it.” He then grabbed her legs and closed them before pushing them up. She groaned knowing what he’s about to do, yet she held her legs together for him because she liked it too and wanted it.

She panted; loosening up her grip on her legs with eyes closed hearing his grunting and feeling his pounding; her back arched in pleasure. She whined and moaned aloud feeling the amazing sensation and the great feeling of his cock inside of her. Jaebum too felt the throbbing of his cock and her pussy sucking him in each time he went in. He couldn’t stop when he saw her flushed dazed face with the disheveling hair and her opened mouth as she panted and moaned. His hand slowly grazed her neck and lightly held onto it while he breathed into her mouth.

She whimpered staring into his eyes, “It feels so good.”

He panted and smothered her with his kiss when he felt her inside twitching and he was about to burst. Her eyes rolled back and she moaned coming along with him. He let go of his kiss and she gasped for air, her body slowly relaxed itself. He smirked while giving her light kisses.

 

 

Bom curled up in his embrace after a tiresome ordeal. Jaebum kissed her head. “Why are you so skinny?” He whispered when he secretly measured her body with his hugs, “The maid said you didn’t eat anything, I didn’t believe her, but now...”

“I wasn’t well.”

“Why? Is it because I was away for a long time? If you long for me, then tell me, so I can come home.”

“Your work is more important,” she cut in. “And you have becoming skinny as well. My arms can wrap around your waist.”

“Idiot, your arms always wrapped around my waist.” He grazed and nibbled on her bottom lip before giving her another kiss, then whispered. “My wellness is nothing compare to yours, if you aren’t healthy, then I have to give you back to your father. I don’t want that.”

“Ignore him!”

“Bomie!”

“You know I won’t go anywhere…unless you don’t love me anymore.” She responded.

“That won’t happen. I love you too much.” He said.

She smiled bashfully before asking him, “Then, can we have a baby?”

“Huh?”  
  
  



End file.
